The Poison of Goodbyes
by crimson4skies
Summary: Link returns home with a heavy heart after the departure of his dear friend. But from the depths of his being lays a growing dark force. Can Link stop it before overwhelms him? Can he save Hyrule once again? And at what cost?
1. Goodbye

"Link…I….see you later."

The mirror shattered.

She was gone.

Zelda and Link both stood in silence, watching the portal disappear; leaving behind the boulder it once sat on.

The wind picked up gently, blowing sand through the mirror chamber. Zelda turned slowly and started walking away.

"Link," She stopped. "Don't forget to return the Master Sword."

When she heard no answer she turned to look at him. He was still staring at the empty chunk of rock that sat miserably on the sand.

"Link…"

He turned his head sideways to glance back at her and gave Zelda a silent nod. Her eyes saddened to see Link in the way he was. Over the time he spent with Midna, they have become very close friends. They had gone through so much together. Now she was gone, returned to her own world and he would most likely never see her again. She destroyed the only connection between the Light and Twilight; it was the right thing to do of course. To make sure no more problems occurred in the future.

Zelda turned and left in silence.

When Link could no longer hear her, he fell to his knees. He couldn't believe she was gone. His hand moved to his stomach, covering the bloody tear in his tunic. It was where Ganondorf had driven his blade through Link during their last battle. Out of rage, Link had pulled himself to his feet and continued fighting.

He killed Ganondorf.

And Midna was alive, and back in her original form.

She was beautiful. When he ran up that hill to meet her, he stopped in his tracks when he saw she was no longer an imp.

"_What? Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"_

Link smiled. That's all he could do. His friend was ok, and she was going to be ok.

That was where his wound demanded attention. His legs underneath him gave way and he fell to the ground. Midna rushed to his side and Zelda to his other. The Princess of Light and the Princess of Twilight combined power and healed the Hero of Time. He still smiles at the memory of opening his eyes to see the two beautiful princesses leaning over him, smiling, with the stars in the background.

He would never forget the adventure he had with Midna. He would never forget the Twilight Princess.

He was going to miss her.

So much.


	2. He's Changed

"Please, everyone sit." Bo smiled at his guests, pulling the chair out for Colin's mother who was holding his baby sister. He had to get Rusl to help move some more tables in so he could fit the whole village at one table. Ilia had directed the kids down into the other room in order to keep them out of her room.

The night continued wonderfully. The women were in the kitchen making the dinner together, the men talked and the children played. Soon enough the meal was ready and they all sat down together. They were celebrating the return of the kids after the event with Ganondorf.

There was only one absent.

Link.

It had been two weeks since Ganon was destroyed and Link still had yet to return to Ordon.

"Where's Link, Dad? Why hasn't he come home yet?" Colin asked when the dinner conversation had turned into silence. Everyone looked up from his or her dinner to Colin's father, Rusl. He was the only one who might have the slightest clue where the young hero may be.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know, son. He may still have some work to do."

"But you said Ganondork was killed!" Talo shouted. Though he's never actually met Ganondorf he's already given him a nickname.

Rusl nods. "Yes, I know. Listen, children, I know your all anxious to see Link again, I am too, we all are; but we must remember that he has a lot of things on his mind. When he gets home, he will no doubt be very tired from his…adventure and-"

"Yes," Bo interrupted, looking over at Fado. "I don't want you pestering Link for a least a week, Fado. The boy will need rest and probably won't have the energy to herd goats. You'll have to manage for a couple more days." Fado nodded, disappointed but understood completely.

"Even than," Rusl leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and cupped his mouth with his hands. "I highly doubt we'll recognize him."

Ilia glanced up from her plate at Rusl.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked, glancing over at Ilia.

"Well, he's not going to be the same Link we all remember before the incident. I've noticed it on my travels when I crossed paths with him…He's changed."


	3. Homeward Bound

"You are welcome to stay a couple more days if you want, Link." Telma offers, showing an expression of worry. The boy had shown up a couple days ago almost completely starved. He had slept almost all day and when he wasn't sleeping he was outside the town with his horse. Telma worried for his health but more for his spirit. The fire inside him seemed to have been snuffed out and his usual deep blue eyes had lost its colour. He had always been rather quiet but now he barely talked at all. What had happened to the boy was beyond her and she knew she wasn't in the position to ask. She could only pretend to understand why he seemed hesitant to return home.

"No," He replied quietly. "I must go. Thank you for everything, Telma." He turned and left with his eyes fixed on the floor and his movements slow.

"Bye…"

The evening wind brushed his cheek gently with its cool hand as he stepped outside the town walls. The days were growing shorter as autumn approached; and with autumn came the Ordonian Fall Festival. Usually he was always excited for the holiday, but now he was dreading it.

He walked across the bridge and stopped at the bottom of the steps. His stomach ached. Link winces and sat down on the last step, crossing his arms over his stomach. Telma had fixed the tear in his tunic and somehow managed to get the bloodstain out. Maybe his stomach was just acting up for the lack of food.

When the pain was gone he pulled out the horse charm Ilia had given him and blew a short tune. Shortly later he heard the beating of hooves and the familiar whinny of his loyal companion. It had always been a wonder to him that she was able to show up so quickly after he called her, no matter where he was.

She slowed down when she got closer to Link, sensing his sorrow. She nudged his shoulder gently and lovingly. He forces a smile and reaches up and rubs her cheek gently.

"Let's go home, girl." She tossed her head in response. Link pulled himself to his feet and mounted up onto her back. He didn't even have to give her a gentle kick for as soon as he was in the saddle she turned around and walked as smoothly as she could towards home.

Home.

It was a bittersweet sound to him. Throughout the whole adventure he had often thought of home. He longed to return. He wanted to smell the sweet smell of the trees, to hear the trickling of the creek that flowed under the bridges. The wind that was always so gentle when it blew through the small village. He wanted to sit on that grassy hill and watch over the goats. He missed those peaceful times, where the only noises were the gently bays of the goats and the birds singing.

Now it was different. His long, burdensome and exhausting crusade was over; and he wished for more? He was glad he wouldn't have to fight those horrible monsters again, yet deep down inside him he still yearned to thrust his sword into his enemy. The return to Ordon signaled the end of his adventure. The action he experienced and the mysteries he contemplated all burrowed itself deep into his heart. Now it was over and gone, leaving behind a hole; a hole he doubts would ever be filled again.


	4. Home but not the same

The soft cooing of a Nightingale can be heard from overtop as Ilia made her way up the hill. The sun has set long ago leaving behind the vast void of darkness and stars. When she reached Link's house there was still no sign of him. 

She sighs.

Every night she had snuck out to wait by his house for him. She had theorized that Link would either return at night or early in the morning to avoid the villagers. She sat down on a rock and drew in a breath of the sweet fresh air. She worried for him. If Ganondorf was stopped long ago, why hasn't he come home yet? Is he ok? Is he hurt?

…Is he dead?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a faint noise. She looked up and blinked several times, rising to her feet. Her hands clasped together and she held them up under her chin in hope.

Was it a horse? She listened harder.

Silence.

She sighs. She was imagining things again. She turns and starts to head back to bed when she heard a soft whinny behind her.

_Maybe, just maybe…_

She turns slowly. Epona stood silently watching Ilia. When they made eye contact, she gave another quiet whinny and tossed her head.

"Epona…" She notices a figure on Epona's back. "…Link?" She approached the horse to find Link slumped over in the saddle his head resting on Epona's neck. She put a hand on his shoulder. He yelled and shot up in the saddle. His arms flinging around he lost balance and fell off the horse, hitting the ground hard with a thud.

"Link!" She runs around Epona to Link's side. He groans, sitting up and blinks; looking at her.

"I-Ilia?" He whispers. Ilia smiles and throws her arms around him. Link quickly stops himself from falling back to the ground from the force of the hug. He blinks several times out of shock, and then sighs silently in her hold; the warmth was so nice and welcoming. He was so tired…

"Come on, you've got to get some sleep." Ilia says when she feels Link's head rest on her shoulder. She pulls him to his feet and proceeded to help him to the ladder but Link stopped, gently pushing her away.

"No, I'm ok..." She frowns and looks up at him but he seemed to avoid any eye contact. He turned slowly and headed to the ladder himself.

_Colin's father was right,_ She thinks to herself while watching Link climb up the ladder. _…He has changed._


	5. First day back

"No…Midna….please…MIDNA!"

Link gasps and sat up in his bed, panting. He closes his eyes and takes a couple large breaths, trying to calm down his racing heart rate. He wipes his hand down his sweaty face.

Another nightmare.

He sighs and climbs out of bed. His stomach growled painfully. Link tried to ignore it, only wincing when it reached its peak before it faded away. He pulled on his green hero tunic. He spent his whole adventure wearing it and really couldn't imagine not having it now. It was comfortable and moved easily with his body, unlike the stiff and thick Ordon clothes.

Link opened his door and climbed down the ladder. He knew he had to face everyone sometime, rather as well get that part over with. He looked to the side of his house to find empty space.

Yep. She had his horse.

Again.

He sighs, but he knows Epona needed the cleaning more than ever though. The poor thing needed a holiday too. If Ilia had the slightest clue the things they went through together, she'd kill him.

He turned the corner to the spring and walked in to find both Ilia and Epona. Epona had her saddle taken off and was cleaned thoroughly. He had never seen her coat look so shiny and polished. When Epona looked over at saw him she whinnied happily. Ilia looked over and smiled.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Link blinked several times at Ilia but didn't smile; he couldn't even force one. Ilia noticed this but said nothing, turning her attention back to the horse. "I cleaned her up for you." Link made his way over to them, reaching up to rub behind Epona's ear.

"Thank you." He says quietly. Ilia looks over at him, worry riddled all over her face.

"Link…are you ok?" Link keeps his eyes fixed on Epona, afraid that if he looked at Ilia that she would see right through him. "…Link."

"I'm fine." He takes Epona's reigns and leads her out of the springs and back to the village.

"Link! Wait, why don't you-…" She sighs. He was gone.

Link sighs when he reached his home. He didn't mean to act so anti-social, especially to her. He turned the corner to the village and braced for the worst.

"LINK!!" Link closed his eyes tightly, bracing for impact. Sure enough, the force of two small bodies hit his lower half, nearly knocking him off his feet. He felt one start to climb up his back.

"Aw, Link, where's your sword?!" Talo shouts. Beth grabs Talo by his belt and pulls him down off Link.

"Don't be such a bothersome!" She scowls him. She looks back up at Link with that familiar sparkle in her eyes that she always had when she looked at Link. "Where is your sword?"

"I had to return it."

"WHAT?! Why?" Talo yells. Beth hits him across the head. "Beth! Stop being such a girl!"

"I am a girl you twit!"

"You know what I mean!"

"No, what do you mean?!" Link sighs, rubbing his temple. This really wasn't what he wanted right now.

"What's wrong with you?" Link turned towards that familiar sarcastic voice.

"Nothing, Malo." The baby really did know how to get on his nerves.

The racket the children were making obviously got everyone else's attention for now he was surrounded. He forced his smile, wanting to be polite to all the compliments and congratulations he received. He began to lead Epona through the village with everyone following him, asking him questions and such. He tried his best to answer everyone's questions but it began to feel a little hard to breath. Everyone was pressing in trying to talk to him at the same time and if it pursued any further he was going to have whiplash in his neck.

"Alright, everyone, give the poor boy a break." Link turned in the direction the voice came from. He sees Rusl heading down the hill from his house with a smile on his face. The others nodded to Rusl before slowly going back to their business, after giving Link a hug or a gentle tap on the shoulder.

Link drew in a breath when everyone was gone. Rusl smiles and pats Link on the back.

"How are ya, Link?"

"Fine." Link replies quietly, looking off into the distance. Rusl watches Link carefully.

"Link?" Link turns and looks at Rusl, forcing a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, really." Rusl looks at him for a couple seconds, not believing at first but nods. Link looked past Rusl at a small boy with short blond hair; his stance was expressed as shyness. His hands were locked behind his back and he kept his eyes to the ground.

Link smiles slightly. "Colin." The boy looks up with shock at first but a smile crosses his lips and he runs forward wrapping his arms around Link's waist. Colin was special, he felt like Link's little brother. Link had been there when Colin was born and has always been there for him for the past 7 years. He felt like family; Rusl did too. After Link's father died Rusl had stepped in and taken care of Link; but he hadn't tried to replace Link's father nor did he try to take Link from his home. He just watched out for him.

Link was thankful for that.

Epona whinnies happily as the two stepped onto the open field filled with goats.

"Alright girl." Link pulled her bridle off and patted her side gently. Epona happily trotted into the field, tossing her head in joy. He watches her for a couple minutes before turning to head back.

"Wait! Link!" Link turns to see Fado heading towards him. He groans inwardly. Fado stops and Link waits to let Fado catch his breath. "Link, my boy! How are ya?"

Link nods in response, looking over Fado's shoulder at Epona.

"It's been hard here without you, Link. These goats just don't listen to me like they used to before you came along." Fado smirks at Link. Link continues to watch Epona and nods slowly. Fado studies him for a couple seconds. "So...uh…what took you so long to get home?" He jokes, grinning.

Link blinks several times, still not taking his eyes off Epona. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh, no no no no, I didn't mean it that way. It was just a joke. I'm sure you had a lot of things to do before you could get home so…" Fado smiles. He still couldn't get Link to look at him. Fado frowns, worried, but figures it must be because the boy's tired.

"Well, I'll let you go then. Get some rest, Link." Fado pats Link's shoulder. Link nods, not once looking at Fado, and left down the hill. Fado watches him until he loses sight of Link. He figures Link is probably exhausted but he couldn't shake that feeling that something else was wrong. Link wouldn't even look at him.

That was not the Link he knew.


	6. Hurt

He leaned against the wooden fence with his elbows up on it, a long piece of grass hanging from his mouth. The wind blew down and gently ruffled his short hair as he continued to watch in silence as the young boy herded the goats.

Fado breaths in the fresh air and let it out slowly. Been a week now and he still seemed depressed and withdrawn from the rest of the village. Fado was hoping that would change after he started working again; but it didn't. He either was holed up in his house or he was out here watching the goats in silence, even when he wasn't working. Fado just didn't understand. He could tell the other villagers were feeling the same thing, he could see it in their faces when they were around Link.

The sliver of grass fell from his mouth as Link suddenly slipped off the saddle and fell to the ground. Fado ran to Link, skidding to a stop by his side.

"Link!" He pushes the unconscious Link over onto his back. His skin was pale and a thin coat of sweat covered his forehead. "Link! Come on, wake up!" Fado shook his shoulders gently before noticing his raspy breathing.

"Fado?" Fado turned to see Colin standing at the entrance of the farm.

"Colin! Go get your Dad right now! Link is hurt." Colin's eyes widened and he took off down the hill to get Rusl.

Soon later Rusl reaches Link's other side.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he just fell off the horse…" Rusl puts a hand on Link's forehead. It was hot.

"He's burning up…" Rusl slips his arms under Link's back and under his knees and lifts him up. Link's head rests against Rusl's chest as he rushed him out and down the field with Fado in tow.

Rusl bursts through the door of his home.

"Honey! I need some cool water and blankets!" Rusl gently lays Link's limp body on the couch. His wife comes into the room with the water and blankets and stops dead when she sees Link.

"What happened? Is he ok?" Fado takes the stuff from her and hurries back over to Link.

"He collapsed." Rusl takes a blanket and lays it over Link while Fado wet a cloth and put it on Link's forehead. Link moves his head to one side when the coolness hit his forehead and starts to mumble.

"Its ok, Link." Rusl talks soothingly to him.

"Mmmm..mmm…Midna…."

Rusl and Fado exchange looks.


	7. Sick

_"Link…will you come with me…into the Twilight?"_

_Link smiled as the small hand touched his cheek and nodded at the pleading amber eyes before him. Slowly the hand left his cheek. Link frowned as Midna slowly began to sink away into darkness._

_"Midna…wait…Midna! Come back!" He called after her, but she only smiled at him and sunk into the darkness that surrounded him._

"MIDNA!" Link screams. The blanket that rested on him went flying into the air as he shot up into sitting position. Immediately he felt the after affects as his head began to spin and his stomach lurched painfully. He fell back onto the couch, breathing hard and clutching his stomach. His yell was answered with a wet cool touch on his forehead.

"It's alright, Link. Calm down."

Link began to panic and tried to fend off the hands and whatever was on his forehead. He had to find Midna she might be in trouble.

"Link! No, stay down!" The hands pressed against his shoulders, preventing him from sitting up.

Preventing him from saving Midna.

He kept fighting until his stomach lurched again and Link lost all strength to fight. He clutched his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut, tears seeping through.

"Link? Link!"

The hand pressed against Link's forehead. That touch was so familiar, so comforting. Link opened his eyes and looked up at the figure leaning over him. It was all blurry and unfocused.

"D-Dad?"

"Not exactly."

His vision cleared and he saw Rusl sitting on the edge of the couch giving Link a worried smile. If Link didn't feel so sick he would of blushed. His father has been dead for years, why would he think Rusl was his dad?

"Hey." Rusl says soothingly. Link closed his eyes and swallows as Rusl placed the wet cloth on his forehead again.

"You gave us all quite a scare a couple days ago."

"A…couple days ago?"

"Yeah, you've been sleeping for almost 3 days now." Rusl picked the blanket up from the floor and covered Link's body with it. "You fell off Epona when you were herding goats. Do you remember that?"

Rusl's question was answered with a frown and shake of the head. Rusl nodded slowly.

"Alright. You get some rest now. Oh, and Link?"

"Yes?"

"….who's Midna?"

Link's throat tightened and he fell silent. Rusl watched him for a couple seconds before patting Link's leg.

"Alright, we'll talk later. Get some rest." With that, Rusl rose to his feet and headed out the door.

When the door closed Link rolled over onto his side, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. He hated being sick. Everything about it, the nausea, the headache, the stomachaches, the stuffed nose….

Wait, he didn't have a stuffed nose.

…Weird.

He didn't think any of it and drifted off to sleep.


	8. The Dream

_The sky thundered loudly as the dark clouds covered the small village. Rain poured down onto Link's head mercilessly._

_They lay scattered throughout the villages, their eyes blank and faces twisted in horror._

_Fire._

_The houses were burning._

_Link fell to his knees at the gruesome scene before him. His friends, his home, everything was destroyed._

_Everything._

_A deep thunder of laughter behind Link caused him to spin around onto his hunches. A large tall man with fiery hair towered over Link._

_Ganondorf._

_He drew his blade slowly. Link reached back to grab the Hero Sword but it wasn't there. He had nothing to defend himself with. He froze, eyes wide with horror, as Ganondorf walked up to him and pressed his sword point to Link's head. Link drew in a sharp breath as his stomach felt like it was suddenly being torn apart. Ganondorf smirked before pushing his sword into Link's stomach. Link screamed in agony as Ganondorf slowly pushed his way into Link through his stomach. Link's shoulders began to shake violently._

"Link!! WAKE UP!"

"EAAAH!" Link's eyes shot open. He was shaking against Rusl's hold.

"Dammit, Link, what's wrong?!" Rusl yelled, still gripping Link's shoulders. Link swallowed, too shocked to answer. His hand rested against his stomach, expecting the wound; but there was nothing there.

_"Wh-what…was that a dream?"_ Link thought to himself.

"Link! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I-I…"

"Link you were screaming like you were being brutally murdered."

"I-I was?"

Link's eyes widened.

"I have to go."

"What? Where?"

Link didn't answer Rusl's question and sat up but Rusl pushed him right back down.

"No no, wait. Your not well!"

"I have to go!"

"Go where?!"

Link paused. Where was he planning on going? That dream. It was way too real not to mean anything.

"Link! Go where?" Rusl pushed, searching Link's eyes for answers.

"I-…" Link stared back up at Rusl in thought. "…I have something I must do."

Rusl continue to search Link's eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, you can't go anywhere in your condition."

"It's important!"

"So is your health! Dammit, Link, what is going on? I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me everything; and I mean **everything**, Link."

"Daddy! What happened? Is Link alright?" Rusl turned to see Colin.

"It's ok, Colin, go back to bed."

"Link?"

Link glanced at Colin before looking back up at Rusl. Rusl had let go of Link's shoulders and turned to his son, trying to convince him everything was all right.

Rusl turned back to Link. "Hold on a moment, Link. We'll talk in a bit." Link nodded and Rusl stood up and directed his son back to bed.

When Rusl was gone Link got up and headed to the door. He opened it and paused. "Sorry Rusl." He whispers before heading out the door.

He had to hurry before Rusl came looking for him. Link ran around frantically gathering weapons, food, and money for the trip. Link hadn't bothered to light a lamp so he tripped over chests and chairs several times in the dark as he rushed around.

He paused just before he opened his door and put a hand on top of his head. His hat. He pulled it on when he found it and instantly it brought back old memories and familiar feelings. He smiled inwardly and headed out the door.

At the bottom of the ladder he pulled out the horse charm and blew. Seconds later Epona showed up. Luckily no one had bothered to take off her saddle and bridle when he passed out a couple days ago.

"Ready for another adventure?" Epona snorted in reply. Link smiled and mounted up into her saddle and kicked her as gently as he could in a rush and she took off.

Ilia turned when she heard the pounding of hooves, the spring water trickling from her hands. She blinks several times before making her way to the entrance. She gasped when a blur of chestnut brown passed in front of her at full speed.

"Link!"

Link glanced back at her and they made eye contact for a couple seconds.

"Goodbye, Ilia." Link whispers.

Ilia watches as Link vanishes into the woods, her hand over her heart.

Something was wrong, and she wasn't going to stand by and watch.

She had to help him.


	9. Fanadi's Palace

The shop was littered with candles and rugs with strange looking symbols on them. Link didn't like it there, too creepy for his liking. Originally he didn't believe in this stuff but it proved itself in the past and this was the only place Link could think of that might help him out.

Fanadi sat on her stool on the other side of the room with her crystal ball in front of her. Her Sheikan red eyes were closed in concentration, her fingers floating around the sparkling white ball.

Link decided to not disturb her concentration and proceeded to look around the place a little. There were a couple other globes set up around the room.

Link reached out to touch one.

"Don't touch!"

Link snapped his hand back and turned around. Fanadi was watching him with a smug smile on her face. He coughs and approached her.

"Welcome to the fooortune-telling house, Fanadi's Palace. The fates swiiiiiirl about you, and only I can tell what they have in stooore. The dooor to the future will ooopen…for 10 rupees!"

Link dug into his pocket and pulled out a yellow rupee. Fanadi smiled and held her hand out, palm up.

"Give me your hand."

Link held out his hand and Fanadi took it, opening it up and looking into his palm.

"Hmmmm." She let go and turned to her crystal ball. "Elihw a sekat gnidaol…tiaw. Elihw a sekat gnidaol…tiaw." Link braced for her sudden yell that she did every time. No matter how many times he came here it always caught him off guard.

She stopped chanting and her fingers froze in place. Her red eyes opened slowly and she looked up at Link with suspicion; as if she thought Link was going to suddenly grab her precious ball and take off with it.

Link shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably as she continued to stare at him.

"What? What is it?"

She dropped her hands onto the table. "Your soul is clouded with darkness. A deep evil resides inside you, anxious to take over. You will find the answers in the palace of pages and text…in the spells section."

Link frowned.

"I don't understand, what kind of evil?" Fanadi ignored Link's question and covered her ball with a piece of silk cloth. "…Hello! Answer my question!" Link pressed, but Fanadi just stared back at Link.

"…Welcome to the fooortune-telling house, Fanadi's Palace. The fates swiiiiiirl about you, and only I can tell what they have in stooore. The dooor to the future will ooopen…for 10 rupees!" Link sighed, pulling out another yellow rupee and handing it over.

"Now, what kind of evil is inside of me?" Link asked again. Fanadi dropped the rupee into the little basket that sat beside her stool and looked back up at Link.

"Give me your palm."

She once again took Link's palm and looked into it before letting it go.

"I don't know."

"…What do you mean you don't know?"

Fanadi shrugged. "I don't know, I can't tell."

"Well give me back my money!"

"What? No! You pay me for my knowledge."

"Exactly! And you don't know what it is so I want my money back!"

"No, you can't have it!"

"I want 10 repees back."

"Listen, I have to make a living too, you know."

"How do I even know for sure what you told me was true? Maybe you've just been lying to everyone when-"

Link didn't get to finish his sentence when a flying candle narrowly missed his head.

"Out! Get out now! You never say that to a fortuneteller! **OUT**!"

Link ducked again when another candle sailed through the air and ran for the door. Link turned to close the door just as Fanadi's stool came flying towards him. He slammed the door closed just in time to stop it. It hit the door with a thud and sounded like it broke. He breathed a sigh of relief and quickly walked down the street, ignoring the stares he was getting from witnesses.


	10. Truth

**Author Note:**

**Hey, in this chapter it starts talking about the Triforce...now keep in mind, I made some of it up to fit my story. Just to let you know **

* * *

"Excuse me…" Link asked, leaning over the office desk at the tiny librarian. She was an old underweight woman with wispy white hair. A set of large brimmed glasses sat on her stick of a nose that seemed to swallow up her face and make her pale gray eyes look unnaturally huge.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet and unsteady causing Link to lean in a little more to hear her.

"Could you tell me where the spell's section is?" He whispered, worried that if he talked any louder he would scare the tiny woman away.

She held her head up a little higher to see him through her glasses before turning her head and pointed toward one shelf in the far corner of the library.

"Right over there." She whispered back. Link nodded in thanks and headed in the direction she pointed.

It took him a bit to find it but when he did he figured it wasn't a very popular section. The books looked old and outdated with a thick coat of dust on them. He dusted some of the grime off so he could see the titles of the books.

"Food Spells…Spells Of The Animals…Romantic Spells…" Link frowned at that last one. "…Ancient Spells…hmmm." Link pulled the book out. He blew on the cover to rid the dust and sneezed loudly when small particles flew up his nose.

"Shhh!" Link spun around to see the librarian. She was even smaller than she looked behind the desk.

"Eah…sorry."

The librarian nodded and walked away.

Link opened the book and began to flip through the pages. To his dismay the book's spells were just a little too ancient; going way back to the first people who found the land of Hyrule. Link sighed, placing the book back in its original place. His eyes flickered to his right at the next section.

"The Triforce?" Link pulled the book out and swept his hand across the top to rid the dust, carefully avoiding any particles from getting up his nose again. He opened the book, quickly catching the first page that was detached. The pages were yellow and crinkled; some of the corners ripped off or bent. He carefully turned the stiff pages, scanning the pages for most of this he already knew from his journey with Midna.

Midna.

He shook his head, refusing to let his mind wonder from the task at hand.

"There are three parts to the Triforce. Power, Wisdom, and Courage." Link briefly looked at his hand on which the Triforce was printed. The bottom right shape was darker then the others.

The Triforce of Courage.

Not that Link didn't know all of this before.

He scanned some more.

"Courage was given by the goddess Farore, Wisdom by the goddess Nayru; and Power by the goddess Din. It is said that these three are passed down through generations. When one who possesses one piece of the Triforce dies, it will move to a new host. Usually the new host is a child that is born at the exact time that the previous dies. However, it is possible that it will instead go into one that is already born; probably someone who is undergoing a traumatic experience."

Link frowned.

"How do people come up with this?" He shook his head and went to close the book when something caught his eye. He ran his finger down the page as he read. "It is said that if one such chooses they have the ability to switch bodies after they die. The process is very slow and is only possible when the chosen body is alive at the time and has been injected with a certain poison by means of a dagger or sword."

The book dropped from Link's hands.


	11. Telma and Ashei

The table was littered with open books, files and papers; some that have flown to the floor when someone walked by and disturbed the airflow. Link was hunched over one book, his eyes narrowed at the small text. The fingers of his right hand held onto the top corner of the page, ready to turn when he was finished.

His hand shook. The more he read the more he became nervous; maybe that was an understatement. The details were so familiar it scared him. If what he was researching was the same thing that Fanadi talked about…

…Ganondorf wasn't dead and he was going to come back.

Through Link.

Link shut the book and rubbed his face with both hands. His eyes ached from the long hours he spent reading.

What was he going to do? According to the book, if Link died then Ganondorf would take control of his body almost immediately. The only thing that kept him from taking over now was the fact that Link's soul was still there inside his body, fighting. And if Link didn't find a solution fast, Ganondorf will still take over.

And if he did succeed he would be next to impossible to defeat.

Link didn't know what to do. He considered going to Zelda for help but that didn't seem like a good idea. She wouldn't let him leave the castle again in fear that Ganondorf would take control when he was gone.

Link pressed his head against the open book and clutched his stomach. It was happening again, only it was worse; it always was. He fought to stay conscious but it wasn't enough.

* * *

_"Please, Link. Don't do it." Ilia begged tears welled up in her eyes. Blood ran down her cheek from a gash on her forehead and her clothes were stained with crimson. "Link. Can't you see? It's me…Ilia. You know me, Link."_

_Link looked down at the bloody dagger in his hands. It was a long dagger with strange inscriptions etched into its side. He held onto it so tight his knuckles would have been white if it wasn't covered in blood. When Link looked back up he found that he was no longer in the library; he was in the mirror chamber. The mirror of Twilight sat on the platform behind Ilia._

_Complete._

_Link could see his reflection in the mirror. His hair no longer seemed to be that rich golden colour and it cast an eerie dark shadow across his face._

_His eyes were blood red._

_His eyes drifted from the mirror back to Ilia. She sucked in a breath when Link looked at her again and crawled backwards until she hit the platform. Link felt his legs start to move towards Ilia. Tears broke and streamed down her face as she began to beg again._

_Link felt his heart break, the voice held so much pain, so much horror. Link tried to stop himself but it was like he no longer had control of his _body_. His hand reached down and grabbed Ilia by the neck, pushing her against the platform. Ilia let out a cry. Link heard a laugh, that same laugh that had haunted his dreams._

_Ganondorf, but it came from Link's mouth. Link fought hard as his other hand slowly raised with the dagger. It only took one swift move._

_And she was dead._

Link's eyes shot open.

"Has word been sent to Rusl?"

"I sent a letter but I haven't gotten any in reply."

"I know. Rusl is out looking for the boy; he showed up in my bar a couple days ago looking for him."

Link slowly tuned in to the conversation going on between the two females voices. He recognized the voices, one belonging to Telma.

"Oh yes. I remember now. Who was that younger girl with him?"

"That was Ilia. Remember her? She lost her memory when Ganondorf was still alive."

"No, I was too busy worrying about Snowpeak." She replied, that masculine gruff response coming out in her words.

Link frowned slightly. Was that Ashei? That must be Ashei. That tone was so familiar. She had explained to him before that her father raised her like a son and taught her how to fight; that's why she didn't seem very feminine; and her compliments sometimes came out the wrong way.

The conversation seemed to have ended. Link sat up in the bed, putting a hand to his head to find his cap was missing. He blinks, glancing around for it.

"Don't worry, Honey, your cap is right here." Telma said, smiling and holding the green cap in front of Link. Link gives her a sluggish smile and took the cap. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy."

"Link…" Ashei suddenly appeared on Link's other side. "You look horrible."

"Thank you, Ashei." Link mumbled, pulling his cap on and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Where do you think your going?" Telma asked with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. Link cringed.

"I have something to do."

"No, your staying here until Rusl arrives."

Link's eyes widened. Their conversation earlier suddenly made sense to him.

"Ilia…isn't with him…is she?"

"Yes she is. She left right before Rusl did looking for you. Poor Rusl had to go looking for both you and Ilia." Telma laughs.

"No no no no!!" Link jumped up off the bed. Telma stepped in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't be around her." Link pushed past Telma towards the door but Telma grabbed his elbow.

"What are you talking about, boy?"

"I can't explain to you right now." Link looked at Telma with pleading eyes. "Please, Telma, let me go. Something is going horribly wrong and Hyrule is in danger again."

"…Ganondorf?" Telma almost whispered, looking deep into Link's eyes.

Link nodded. "He might come back." Link said, matching Telma's tone.

Ashei frowned and approached Link. "How?" She demanded. Link shifted his eyes from Ashei to Telma and back.

"I…I can't tell you-"

"Why not?!" She yelled, evading Link's personal space. Telma placed a hand on Ashei's shoulder.

"Let him be." She turned to Link. "Go on, Link. Do what you must do."

Link smiled at Telma in thanks and headed to the door.

"And Link," Link opened the door and turned to look at Telma. "When Rusl arrives, I will tell him everything." Telma said, seriousness in her eyes. Link nodded and left.


	12. Hope

**Authors Note: **

**I'm sorry it's so short! I've gotten smothered with Biology and Socials homework I've barely been able to write at all! I'll write the next chapter this weekend!**

* * *

"I thought you might come back here."

Link spun around to see Auru walk from behind a bookcase. He closed the book he was reading and kept a finger between the pages to mark his spot. Auru approached Link, his expression like a stone.

"I took the time to look through what you were reading after I got you to Telma."

"You're the one who found me?"

"Yes. Link, the books you were reading have greatly disturbed me. I'm worried."

"_Your_ worried?" Link asked sarcastically. Auru frowned deeply at Link's remark.

"Link, what's going on?"

Link glanced around the library. "Sit." Auru nodded and sat down across the table from Link. Link put the book down before he too sat down. "Hyrule's in danger again, Auru."

"What you've been reading…"

"It's happening to me." Link searched Auru's eyes but he hid any expression that may give away what he was thinking. Instead he looked down and took one book and scanned its text for a couple minutes.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Auru sighs, looking back down at the books. Link's head rested against his arms on the table.

"There was a legend…" Auru began, causing Link's head to rise. "That a dagger was created by an ancient hero, long before the land of Hyrule was found. He was a magician who created a dagger that could destroy anything evil."

Link's eyes widened. "Who told you of this?"

"It was a story that was passed down through my family generations. The magician is my ancestor. Klausipher was his name."

Auru let out a slight gasp when he found Link's face nearly inches from his own. Link had leaned in over the table, a look of pure hope on his face. Auru backed up against his chair a little.

"Where did this Legend take place?" Link demanded.

"In Gerudo Desert." Auru just nearly missed Link's arm as Link flew past him and yanked him back. "Wait! Your not going alone!"

"Auru-"

"No, Link, I won't allow it. You get hit at random times and what if you pass out in a dangerous spot? No, you're not going alone."

Link opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind. The expression on Auru's face was stern and Link knew he had a better chance catching the Skull Kid than he did changing Auru's stubborn mind.

"Who's going to come with me then?"

"I am."


	13. The dagger

"The dagger was created during the dark times, when the land was covered with the evil minions of Salin. Salin was also a magician, and evil one at that, who's intentions were very much the same as Ganondorfs; but this was long before he came to past.

"The dagger was given to a hero and was told that it could kill anything it was driven into. The hero didn't believe it at first but after several battles he came to realize its true power. When Salin was destroyed the man was suppose to return the dagger to my ancestor. However, out of greed, the man escaped into the desert with it and there died of unknown reasons. It is said that the Six Sages took the dagger so no more humans can become victim to its power."

Link rode in silence, listening to Auru's story. The more he talked about it the more it sounded like the perfect solution; but it could also be the recipe for another long hard journey to get it.

"So you believe this could help me?" Link asked when Auru was finished.

"If its true, yes." Auru looked over at Link. "…but you realize what you must do with it if and when you do get it."

Link is silent for a couple seconds.

"I know."

"You know that you probably won't-"

"I know!" Link snapped. Auru looked over at Link with a deep frown. Link bit his lip, looking away and appeared to be struggling with something for a couple minutes. "Sorry." He mumbled finally. Auru watched him carefully before turning his attention forward again and grunts in response.

The two rode on in silence.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they reached the desert. Link watched glumly as the sky turned twilight. As the sky turned the beautiful red Link felt this strange feeling of hate towards it, as if it trapped him in a dark place for a long time. 

"Link?"

Link didn't realize that he was grasping the reigns so tightly that his arm muscles actually began to shake. He immediately loosened his grip.

"We're there." Link said quickly before Auru could question him.

"We should stop and set up camp for the night. We'll look for it in the morning."

Link nodded in response and slid of Epona. He helped set up a fire and snuggled into the blankets as the coolness of the night began to take over.

He stared up at the starry night for a long time until the deep breathing coming from Auru confirmed he was asleep. Link quietly slid from his covers and crept away from the camp towards the mirror chamber.

He entered the chamber and walked up onto the platform where the mirror once was. He stood there for a long time reminiscing the last moments he had with Midna. A strange light behind him broke his thoughts and he turned, not surprised to see six glowing figures before him. Their masks hung a couple inches from their faceless heads and the bottom of their robes floated just above the ground.

They groaned, something they seemed to do all the time. _"We sense a dark being among us."_

"That's why I'm here." Link replied. "Hyrule is in danger again. The dark being you sense is him; Ganondorf."

_"How is that possible?"_ One asked.

"…He is inside of me."

The sages all exchange looks, invisible to Link.

"I need the dagger." Link began again, his voice wavering. "You know which one I mean."

They groaned again. _"We are sorry, we do not have it."_

Link's face grew hard. "What do you mean?"

_"We broke the dagger into three parts and sent them away so they would never come together again."_

Link's throat tightened.

"Wh-what?" He managed. He felt himself loosing it inside but managed to stay calm. "Where are they?"

_"The ragged mountain of Snow Peak and the calm forest of Ordon."_

Ordon. That struck a familiar cord in Link.

"Wait, you said there were three…"

The sages exchanged looks again.

_"We have the third."_

Link felt a little relieved. "Oh good, that only leaves two for me to find."

_"Go. Find the other two and meet us here."_

Link nodded and nearly bounded out of the mirror chamber.

There was hope.


	14. The start of a Journey

"Whoa, hold on a moment, we have to go _where_?"

"Snowpeak. That's where a piece of the dagger is."

"…How do you know this?"

Link's throat tightened. If he told Auru that the sages told him, would he believe him? Probably not.

"I…I was at the mirror chamber last night."

"…And?"

"I…I just know."

"Link, this is crazy, why don't we go to the mirror chamber now and you show me how you found out."

"No Auru! We have to go now."

"What if your wrong?"

"I'm not wrong!"

Auru sighed. "Come on, Link, let's go to the mirror chamber."

"NO!" Suddenly Link's head thumped with pain. Link groaned and fell to his knees, both hands pressing tightly to his forehead. Auru stopped and looked at Link.

"…Link? You alright?"

Link's head felt like it was ripping apart from the inside at every beat his heart made. He whimpered; hunched over to where his forehead was touching the sand. Auru rushed to Link's side.

"Link!"

Link sucked in a breath to keep the cry back as the pain got incredible worse. Auru placed both hands on Link's shoulders and pulled him upright to look at his face. This movement was too much too sudden.

Link blacked out.

* * *

Link opened his eyes slowly to see Auru leaning over him. His eyes were usually stone-like but there was a hint of worry in them.

"Link? You alright?"

"What…happened?" Link sat up.

"You collapsed and started yelling something about your head."

Everything came flooding back. Link snapped his head toward Auru.

"We need to go now!"

"To Snowpeak? Link-"

"Please Auru! Just…trust me with this. Please. I...I don't know how much time I have left." Link begged. Auru paused, silent for a couple seconds, before he sighed.

"Alright. Let's get going."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, dear." Telma gave Russ a sympathetic smile.

Russ sighed. He turned to Ilia. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"What? No!"

"Ilia-"

"We have to find Link!"

"I know. I will don't worry. But-"

"Please Russ…please let me stay with you…until we find Link." Ilia begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Your father…"

"He'll understand."

"What if he doesn't? I'll get-"

"I'll deal with it! Don't worry about anything!"

Russ sighed and turned to a man with glasses. "You have an idea where they might be headed?"

Shad smiled. "I believe so."

"Count me in, too." Ashei said, stepping forward. Russ smiled at her and nodded.

"Let's go."


	15. Everyone Has a Dark Side

The cold wind hurled down on the two men. They held their cloaks closed with one gloved hand and the other was holding down the hoods. They trudged slowly through the deep snow towards their destination as the wind and snow blew against them in protest.

One collapsed.

"Link!" The man behind forced his aching legs to go faster to reach him. Link groaned and picked himself up, his hood blowing off and the wind ripping through his golden hair.

"I'm alright." He said, letting Auru pull him to his feet. Link reached back behind his head and pulled the hood back over and looked ahead. He could barely see through the blizzard but he knew the place almost too well. They still had a long ways to trudge up the snowy hill and cliffs to climb. There was a howl in the distance and Link sighed.

This would have been so much easier with…her…there. She'd turn him into a wolf and he would have been at the top of the mountain already. But instead he was stuck in his human form. Link almost chuckled again as they started up the hill; this was the first time he dreaded not being a wolf.

A dark figure stood at the top of the cliff overhanging the two travelers. His dark coat whipped in the wind; his shoulder length black hair blew in chaotic ways. The corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk and it was followed by a dark voice. "Welcome back. I've been anxious to meet you again, Link."

* * *

Link fell back against the cave wall and slid to the ground. He pulled back his hood as Auru closed the entrance of the cave and also took a seat. Despite the hoods, both men's noses and ears were beat red from the cold. Auru sniffed loudly, looking up at the large stair-like ledges leading up to the top of the cave.

"You're sure you know where we're going?"

Link sniffed. "Yeah."

"We should rest here for tonight."

Link shook his head, rubbing some feeling into his ears. "We need to keep going."

Auru grunted in protest as he took a seat. "No, we need rest. We'll start out in the morning."

"No, I think we need to keep going. We're wasting too much time."

"We're also wasting too much energy."

Link stared at Auru before getting to his feet.

"Link?"

"I'm going."

Auru jumped to his feet and grabbed Link's arm. "Link. You're going to kill yourself this way." Auru warned him. Link looked at Auru and tried to shrug free. Auru looked deep into Link's eyes and what he saw disturbed him. They weren't the deep blue nor were they the dull colour they had been after the last adventure. They were dark - evil looking and Auru even thought he saw a faint shade of blood red. Before he could confirm the colour he felt a violent shiver plow through Link's body. Link's face drained of colour and Auru reacted in time to catch him before he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

When Link opened his eyes he could tell right away that he was not lying on the ground. He was being cradled in someone's arms and the slight jolts told him that he was being carried somewhere. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

"Alright, Auru, I'm awake and alright. You can put me down."

There was no response.

"Auru, seriously…please put me down."

The man's chest he was leaning against shook as the man chuckled darkly. Link frowned – that wasn't Auru. Before he had the chance to look up he suddenly felt the arms disappear from underneath him and he fell to the hard rock ground. Link pushed himself up into sitting position. He was in some unfamiliar cave but he hardly noticed. The man who had been carrying Link pulled back his hood to reveal a shockingly familiar face.

It was Link.

Well, another Link. It was like Link was looking at himself except for the fact that this Link had jet-black hair and dark eyes. Link's mouth hung open in shock.

"Hello, Link." The darker one said, an evil smirk pulling up his face.

"Eh….uh….who are you?!"

Link laughed evilly. "I'm you." He walks up to Link, leaning over so their faces were just inches apart. "I'm your dark side."

Link stumbled with his words. "Wh-wh-what?"

Dark Link laughed again, pulling back and walking around Link. "Long ago, my ancestor – your ancestor's dark side – fought. Unfortunately, Dark Link lost."

"Then why are you here?" Link asked, sounding slightly bitter.

"My, how rude!"

Link scowled. Dark Link smirked.

"I'm here because you are."

Link frowned confused. "What?"

Dark Link sighed. "Come on, Link, think about it. Everyone has their dark side, right?"

"Sure, but they don't all show up as a dark clone like you."

Dark Link chuckled. "True, that, my friend, is the work of Ganondorf."

Link's frown grew more intense.

"Ah, speaking of evil," Dark Link began, "I'm feeling a very dark and evil presence within you…" Dark Link approached Link, who had now pulled himself to his feet. He stopped just inches from him and leaned in, causing Link to lean back a little. Dark Link grinned. "Could it be that our good hero is turning sour?"

Link glared. "Back off."

Dark Link cocked his head to one side. "You know, I really don't like your attitude. Its tempting to-" Dark Link's sentence came to an abrupt stop when he noticed something in Link's eyes. "…Link?"

Link pressed his hand to his temple. It felt like his whole head was being compressed, but it wasn't painful. Dark Link stepped back a few paces as Link swayed, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. His shoulders and arms shook violently. He suddenly couldn't breath as if someone was reaching up his throat, cutting off his airway. Almost immediately after Link began to choke his airway cleared up again and he could breath again. Everything stopped.

"Your crazy…" Dark Link said, pulling out his sword. Link pulled himself to his feet and also pulls out his sword.

"But I like it."

Dark Link charged Link.


	16. Bitter Revenge

Link's sword clashed against Dark Link's as Dark Link charged him; he wasn't ready for the sudden attack. Dark Link, however, showed no mercy and kept coming at him ruthlessly. Link jumped back as Dark Link stabbed his sword at him. He quickly counter attacked but Dark Link jumped to one side. Link tried several other attacks but Dark Link had avoided them perfectly; as if he knew exactly what Link was about to do.

Link stabbed his sword at Dark Link who swung his own and bounced Link's sword out of the way. He spun and swept his foot under Link's and tripped him. Link grunted when he hit the ground. Dark Link laughed darkly.

"I've waited for a long time to fight you. I've got to say, however, I'm quite disappointed. Your skills are lacking. I don't know how you killed Ganondorf in your condition." He huffed and his smile turned sour. "I should have been the one who killed Ganondorf," He said, bitterly. "I should have been the one who drove the sword into him." Dark Link sunk his toe into Link's stomach. Link gasped for air, clutching his stomach and curled up on the ground. Dark Link leaned down to look into Link's eyes. "I should have been the one... who watched Ganondorf take his last breath." Link coughed.

"What...do you mean?" Link managed. "He...made...you." Dark Link stood up and walked a few paces from Link.

"The man condemned me to this cursed mountain. I was stuck here. I couldn't leave this hell. Would you've like someone who did that to you?" Dark Link looked over his shoulder at Link for an answer. When he got nothing he turned and approached Link. "When I did get out I was going to kill the desert punk myself! But then you came along and took all the pleasure from me!" He scowled down at Link. That scowl slowly turned into a smirk. "However, I do have a second chance." Link turned over onto his back.

"Sorry to disappoint you..." Dark Link frowned. Link sprung up, grabbing his sword and drove his shoulder into Dark Link's gut. Dark Link stumbled back but regained himself faster than Link thought. He was thrown against the wall and felt his back flare up in pain. Dark Link grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall on either side of him, banging his right one until Link dropped his sword. He pressed his chest against Link's and pinned him. Dark Link chuckled into Link's face.

"Did you know you are number 3 on my hit list? You want to know who number 2 is?" Link looked into Dark Link's eyes, his bloody lips pulling down in a scowl. Dark Link sneered. He leaned in close so he could whisper into Link's ear. "I believe her name is...

"Ilia."


	17. Trade of Death

Shocked crossed Link's face. "How do-"

"Ah ah, that's a secret. But I do know that she certainly means a lot to you. Think of it as...a trade. You killed Ganondorf, I kill Ilia. I think that's fair enough, isn't it?"

"She didn't do anything to you!!"

"Oh, I know, but you killed Ganondorf...but when you think about it, I still get to kill him. But it's just not the same."

Link frowned in confusion.

"Oh, you don't think I know? You don't think I would be able to feel his presence inside you?" Dark Link chuckled. "Quite the bind you've gotten yourself into, huh? If you don't mind me asking, how long do you have?" Link snarled. "Oh, alright. Touchy subject I guess. But still, I really do wish I could have killed her first. Let you go through the loss of losing her before killing you. But I guess I'll just have to take her after you."

"If you touch her.."

"What? You'll come back and haunt me?" Dark Link laughed. "That's the least of my worries."

"You'll never find her."

Dark Link smirked. "Actually, I happen to know exactly where she is. She's just down the mountain, with the Zoras. Yep, ol' Russ wouldn't let her come up with him. It'll take nothing, all I have to do is just show my face and she'll follow me like a dog. Right into the shadows..."

Link tried to pull free but Dark Link held him tightly and laughed. "Don't worry, Link, I'll make sure her death is slow and painful. Just like yours."

Blood splattered onto the rock ground and Link's lips parted with shock. Blood filled his mouth and dripped from his lips in long streams of dark sticky liquid. His throat gurgled as he tried to suck in a breath. Dark Link let go of Link's wrists and took a couple steps back. Link's eyes flickered to the dagger in Dark Link's closed fist. It dropped from his hand and clattered against the floor, light glinting off its smooth metal. Almost in slow motion, Dark Link's knees gave way and he fell. Link could see a knife embedded into his back as he lay on the ground, blood pooling around him.

"You alright, Link?"

Link blinked and peeled his eyes from the body that lay before him to the man standing in the cave opening. The man's blonde hair blew softly as cold wind came rushing in.

Link gasped. "Rusl?!"

Rusl just nodded and knelt down by Dark Link's body, turning the boy over onto his back. Rusl's jaw dropped in shock.

"Wh-who is this? He looks exactly...like you!"

"You...just killed my dark side." Rusl frowned and looked up at Link. "Ganondorf's creation." Link stated. Rusl nodded and stood up.

"Where's Auru?"

Link's eyes widened. "No!" He pushed himself off the stone wall and ran past Rusl. The wind bit him as he ran out into the open. It was clear; telling Link that they were at a higher altitude. He glanced around before he spotted the familiar cave door and dashed for it, Rusl in tow. Link's heart beat rapidly in fear of what Dark Link might have done to Auru. He opened the door and hurried down the ladder to the large stone stairs. He saw a limp body at the bottom and his heart only beat faster. "Auru!" He yelled and soon reached the bottom. He grabbed Auru's shoulders and pushed him onto his back. Immediately his eyes fell on the dark spot on his chest. "No...no!" He shook Auru's shoulders. "Auru! Wake up! Please!"

No response.

**"NOOO!"**


	18. Never let go

"He's gone."

"Wh-what? No, he can't be!"

"Link! He's **dead**."

Link stared down at Auru's still face. His lips were a pale blue and his skin will soon start to match that colour. There was a long moment of silence. Rusl sighed sadly and stood.

"We'll send someone up to get him." He said glumly. "Come on, Link, let's go home." Rusl extended his hand to Link. Link looked up at Rusl's helping hand and shook his head.

"I can't."

Rusl blinked. "What?"

"I can't." Link gets to his feet. "I have something I still need to do."

Rusl's face reddened. "Link, I've been all over Hyrule tracking you down. I-"

"I can't, not yet. If I leave now everything Auru did for me will mean nothing. I can't allow his death to be in vain. I can't let Hyrule be in danger again because of me."

Rusl opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by a sudden tremor in the ground. Link glanced around the cave as pieces of rock began to fall. His eyes met Rusl's.

"What's going on?" Instead of answering Link's question, Rusl dashed out the entrance of the cave. Link followed him to the cliff edge, looking over the path to the Zora's Domain. Far below they could see dark shapes moving up the mountain. There was an explosion and the mountain rocked again.

"Bulblins." Link said.

"What are they doing here?" Rusl asked with bitterness. Despite the Bulblins changing sides and no longer minions of Ganondorf, Rusl still could not come around to seeing them any other way but as enemies. Memories of them kidnapping the children were still fresh in his mind and Link understood his feelings.

The mountain shook again as the Bulblins set off another explosion, in an attempt to clear a path in the deep snow. Link felt Rusl's hand grip the back of his tunic as he swayed.

"They're after something." Lind said, frowning. Rusl glanced sideways at Link.

"Alright, we better go before they spot us."

"Rusl, I highly doubt they'll-"

There was a crack and a high whistle in the wind. Before either man could react the ground below them ripped open. Link flew back and hit the ground with a thud, his head smashing against a rock. His vision dotted and blurred several times in and out of focus. He was all too in tuned to the shift in the ground as another explosion went off. He rolled over onto his side to see Rusl a few feet away. Blood was soaked into the snow around his head from a gash on his forehead. The ground shook again as yet another explosion went off.

"R-Ru-sl." Link's voice cracked. Rusl's eyes flickered open and he lifted his head slightly. Both their eyes widened when they heard another explosion heading their way. Link tried to get to his feet but before he could do anything the side of the mountain exploded. The ledge rippled and cracked.

"RUSL!" Link yelled. The ledge below Rusl shifted and started to crumble. Link launched himself towards Rusl and grabbed Rusl's hand just as the ledge crumbled to the trees below. Rusl's body swung like chains as he hung, his arm muscles straining to keep hold with Link. Link felt himself slip towards the edge and he grunted. He strained his neck to look around him, hoping for a tree or something to latch himself onto.

Nothing.

Link slipped a little more. He looked down at Rusl, gritting his teeth as he tried to pull back. With Rusl's body weight, heavier than his own, he didn't have much of a chance. Suddenly he felt the ledge drop slightly. He glanced back to see a crack forming in the snow as the ledge began to move away from the mountain. It was only a matter of time before this piece, too, fell to the trees below. Link let his other arm fall over the edge for Rusl's other hand. Rusl shook his head.

"No."

"Rusl! Give me your other hand!" Link demanded through clenched teeth.

"No, let go of me."

"What?! You're crazy!"

"Let go, Link, or we'll both fall."

"No, you'll die."

"LINK!"

"NO!" Link clenched his teeth, trying with all his might to pull Rusl back up over the edge before the ledge gave way. His muscles screamed with strain but he refused to let go; he refused to let someone else die because of him.

The ledge cracked some more and swayed dangerously.

"Please, Rusl!" Link begged. Rusl looked back up at Link. Suddenly there was another explosion just above Link. His head jolted forward from the force as snow and rocks flew over the edge down on the two men. The ledge broke free from the mountain and both the chunk of rock and the two men plummeted to the trees below; their screams echoing through the mountains.


	19. Trek downwards

Link's eyes fluttered open. His body was numb but his head was beating with every heart beat. He shifted his arm through the snow. As he moved he was immediately aware of the pressure on his back. He managed to turn his head and look back to see the large pile of rocks behind him; one large boulder had fallen down on him and pinned him. He moved again. He didn't feel any pain so he stretched out his arms in front of him and grabbed at anything that was secure. He felt a root in the snow and grabbed it. He began to pull himself away from the rocks. Slowly but surely he began to pull himself out. He grunted but eventually he pulled free. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked back.

"Rusl?" He called. He jumped to his feet and walked around the pile, calling his name but trying to be quiet so not attract the bublins to their position.

His heart went into his throat when he saw a limp hand between two rocks; all that was visible of the body.

"RUSL!" He rushed forward and started to pull rocks away. He grunted and sweated until he could see Rusl's head. He grabbed the shoulders of Rusl's tunic and heaved him out. Rusl moaned, but was limp. Link fell when Rusl's full weight came down on him. He pushed Rusl off him and onto his back and sat up, looking down at Rusl's face.

"Rusl! Wake up!" Rusl moaned again, turning his head away from him. Link grabbed Rusl's face and forced him to look at Link. Rusl opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Link.

"What happened?" He asked his voice quiet. Rusl sat up and looked at the boulders. He turned back to Link. "Link, you alright?"

"I think the question is, are you ok."

Rusl nodded. "Yeah, fine. Come on, we need to get out of here before the-" Suddenly Rusl cried out in pain as he tried to get to his feet. His hands clasped around his ankle.

"What's wrong?!" Link asked, panicked.

"It's my ankle," Rusl said through clenched teeth. "I think it's broken." Rusl closed his eyes with the pain before looking over to Link. "Go."

"What? No!"

"Link!-"

They two men turned and looked towards the clump of trees. They could hear the grunts and snorts of boars.

Rusl turned back to Link. "Link, they're coming! You need to go now!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" With that, Link got to his feet, pulled Rusl's arm around his shoulders and heaved him to his feet. Rusl whimpered with pain but was standing on his one good ankle.

"Link, this is going to take forever. They're going to be upon us in no time." Rusl growled at Link. Link said nothing but started to make his way down the mountain, Rusl limping beside him.

* * *

They made their way down the mountain slowly. It was a surprise to both the men that the Bulbins had not caught up with them. For a while they could hear them grunting and shouting orders, but now all was silent. The two were silent for a long time until Rusl broke it.

"You should have left me."

Link sighed. "You know what would of happened if I did. The Bulbins would have got you and tore you to pieces."

"No, I meant on the cliff."

"Rusl-"

"No, Link, listen! If you would have done what I asked we wouldn't be here right now! You can't be everyone's hero, Link! You can't save everyone."

Suddenly Rusl felt his body being thrown to one side, hitting the soft powder on his side. He looked up at Link with shock. The sudden burst of energy and power wasn't just unexpected but seemed impossible. Link was strong, yes, but he has never been able to throw Rusl the way he did just now. Rusl watched in horror as Link's face grew dark; his blood red eyes seemed to stand out now; Rusl just noticed them now.

"L-Link!"

Link's fists were tightly clenched and he was shaking slightly.

"N-no." Link gasped, his voice filled with desperation but his expression of evil never changed. Rusl heard Link start to gasp. He fell to his knees, his whole body shaking. Rusl set his jaw against the pain and moved to reach Link. Link had stopped gasping by the time Rusl reached him but he couldn't be sure if that was a good thing.

It wasn't.

Link was turning blue, his mouth open like a fish out of water.

"Dammit, Link!" Rusl pushed him onto his back. "Breath, Link! Breath!" Rusl grabbed Links tunic and shook him hard. Finally Link suddenly gasped, shooting up into sitting position as he clutched his throat. Rusl never let go of Links tunic. "Link!"

"I'm ok." Link gasped and nodded in reassurance. He looked over at Rusl who was taken back.

"Link...your eyes."

Link blinked. "What?"

"They're crimson. They're actually...red."

Link stared at Rusl for a long time. "Ganondorf..." He said finally.

"What?"

"...they're Ganondorf's eyes. I don't have much time left."


	20. One step closer

"You sure you're ok."

"Yes." Link groaned.

"So, I don't understand...Ganondorf isn't dead?"

"No."

"And he's coming back?"

"Yes."

"More powerful than before?"

"Yes."

"...through you?"

"...yes."

Rusl glanced over at Link but Link had his eyes set forward; towards their destination. It was silent for a couple minutes.

"How do you stop him?"

Link sighed. "There's this...dagger I need to get...supposedly can kill anything."

"And you believe it's here?" Link nodded.

"A piece of it anyway. It was broken up by the Six Sages. A piece of it is on this mountain somewhere."

It was quiet for a while longer. Rusl suddenly stopped and pulled his arm from Link. Link looked back at him in confusion.

"Rusl?"

"Go back."

"What?"

"You don't have much time left before he takes over. I'll be fine, go. Now."

"No, Rusl, you see-"

"Link! I'm not giving you a choice! Listen, I can manage the rest of the way. Where are we, about half way down the mountain now? Go Link, please. We're all dead otherwise."

Link stared at Rusl for a long time; his red eyes burned through Rusl's heart. Finally Link nodded.

"Ok."

Rusl smiled. "Good luck. God's speed." Link nodded again and turned, heading back up the mountain. He stopped and turned.

"Rusl?"

"Yeah?"

"...thank you."

Rusl smiled. "Get going."

As Link pushed himself up the mountain, he began to wonder where exactly that dagger would be. His only guess was it was at the Snowpeak ruins, Yeto and Yeta's house. He groaned. He didn't mind Yeta, but Yeto. Link's ears were ringing for weeks after he left their house because of him. Not to mention every time Link was going to give Yeto something, Yeto would knock him down and just take it before Link even had a chance to get the item out of his pocket.

With help by the path the bulblins managed to make through the deep snow, Link made it to the cliffs faster than the first time. He hurried up the cliffs and before too long he was at the top. He jogged to the tree overlooking the large valley and was surprised to not find Yeta and Yeto there. He glanced around but took little notice of the strange occurrence and knocked down a flat sheet of ice from the tree. He stood on it and pushed himself down the hill towards their house. Usually this was extremely exciting to Link and exhilarating; but now he barely even enjoyed it. With Ganondorf in the back of his head he had no time to enjoy anything he once had.

Nothing was the same.

* * *

Link burst through the front doors of the snowy mansion.

"HELLO?" He called and looked around.

"Link."

Link turned to the familiar voice and smiled to see Yeta.

"Yeta." Link smiled. "Where's Yeto?"

Worry crossed her round face. "Yeto fight. Bad people. Attack us."

"Oh no, Bulblins?"

Yeta nodded. "Yeto fine. He strong. Link want something?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you ever found a piece of a dagger. Almost like the mirror."

Yeta's face turned serious at the mention of the Mirror. "Yeta see no dagger."

"Not even a little piece of one?" Yeta shook her head. Link sighed, looking around.

Yeta hummed. "I remember book. 'Bout dagger."

Link's eyes returned to Yeta. "Yeah? Where?"

"Library. Follow." Yeta smiled and turned, leading Link through a door. Link looked around as they walked through the mansion. It was a lot more peaceful here than it was last time; but that was because of the mirror. Link never really noticed before, but the place really was a nice quiet place, if it wasn't cold.

"Here." Yeta said at last. Link looked around the library. It was a part of the mansion he had never ended up in. It was a rather small library but had a great deal of books crowded in it. Yeta looked around. "Hmmm, where now." She began to look through the books. Link sighed under his breath, he was afraid this might take awhile.

* * *

"Link, wake up." Link opened his eyes to see Yeta leaning over him. "I found book." She said and smiled sweetly. Link nodded, yawned, and sat up. He was impressed on how much sleep he must have gotten. For the first time in a very long time he felt totally awake and alert, full of energy.

She handed him the book. It was a dark leather book, old and used. When Link opened it the book cover cracked and felt like it would crumble like autumn leaves. The pages were yellow and stiff.

"How old is this book?"

Yeta shook her head. "Not know." Link turned his eyes back to the book, flipping through the pages carefully. The text was written in ink and the handwriting was in such a beautiful script it was hard to believe anyone wrote it. Link flipped back to the front page. Across the front page, written in the same beautiful text, was the name Klausipher.

"Klausipher." Link read out loud. "Why, that's Auru's ancestor. He must have written this book. But why is it here?" Link pondered for a couple minutes.

Yeta shifted on her feet and made that humming noise again. "He live here? Before us."

Link looked at her. "That's possible...Auru never really mentioned where Klausipher lived...but I got the idea that he was from the desert..." Link scanned through the pages of the book again. "Auru would have loved to have seen this..." Sadness crossed his face. He shook his head, wiping the expression away and was replaced with determination.

"I need to read this. I must find that dagger."


	21. History lesson

**"LINK!"**

Link startled and fell off the chair, the book he was reading flying into the air. He rolled to his knees and peaked around the chair at the great white figure.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeto?!" He stood up, shaking slightly.

**"LINK!"** He yelled again, his black beady eyes squinted with joy as he threw his arms around Link and swoop him up in a huge Sasquatch hug. Link's eyes shut tightly as Yeto squeezed him tightly and lovingly. All that was visible of poor Link were his brown boots kicking frantically underneath Yeto's large arms.

"Can't...breath." He muffled into Yeto's fur. Yeto finally let go and Link tumbled to the ground. Yeto pounded his chest.

"**Yeto**** happy!**** Link visit!"**

Link coughed. "Yes...I can tell."

"**Race!?**"

Link smiled. "Not right now, Yeto. I have things I have to do." Link bent over and picked up the leather book. Yeto nodded.

"**Me**** make soup!**" Yeto stomped off towards the kitchen. Link sighed with relief when Yeto was gone and settled back into his chair. He opened the book and found his page. He had been reading all day and the mention of soup caused his stomach to growl. Link sighed, his eyes scanning the beautiful text. He had no time to eat, he had to read, learn, and find that dagger shard.

So far, Link hadn't read anything that was of any use. He did, however, find out why Klausipher's diary was in Yeto and Yeta's house. Klausipher did live there.

Klausipher was born and raised in the desert. As a young child, he began to experiment with simple material and discovered magic. He started to perform tricks and shows for the others of his race and he quickly became quite popular; especially for his fireworks. But soon these simple magic tricks weren't enough for him. He started to crave for more power and more magic. By this time he was a young adult of 19 and had fallen in love with a beautiful desert woman, Serena. One day, he had gone out to look for new material. During his expedition, he had come across a small pool of sparkling blue water. Of course, a thing like this was unheard of in the middle of the desert and Klausipher didn't quite believe what he was seeing. Beside the pool, he noticed a woman. She was the most beautiful woman Klausipher had ever seen. Her hair was long and as red as the sun at set; her skin was as pale as the sand beneath his feet. She was naked and when she saw Klausipher she showed no shame or embarrassment. Instead, she had beckoned to him with her hand.

"Drink." She had said her voice as sweet as desert berries. Klausipher was too shocked to move at first, but he soon walked to the pool's edge and looked down. There was no reflection. Any normal person would have jumped back immediately for they knew it was some dark magic. But that was exactly what Klausipher was seeking; more magic. "Drink." She said again, her voice more soothing and sweet then the last time. Without hesitation, Klausipher knelt down on one knee and scooped up the water in his hands. It felt as wet and cool as if it was really real. He placed his parched lips to the water and drank. It was sweet and cold. Immediately, Klausipher felt as revived as he did when he woke up from a very good sleep. He stood up and he could physically feel the magic surging through his body. He turned to the woman who smiled at him and said nothing more. Before Klausipher knew it, he was back at the town, in his own bed; memories of the woman burning through his head like a dream.

After that, Klausipher had gained a shocking amount of power. He found he could create fireworks and fire from his bare hands, without the need of materials. He could raise objects from the ground or from a person's hand without touching it. He had achieved true magic. He never told anyone about the naked woman by the pool; in fact, he barely ever thought of her. He was too busy testing out his new powers and putting on spectacular shows for his people.

It all ended in one night.

The town was attacked by unknown creatures. Large black things with a dark shadow covering them. It sent the town into a panic state. In the midst of all the chaos, Klausipher approached the enemy. He was confident in his powers that he could defeat the creatures, but his knees were shaking. Inexperienced with his powers, he engulfed the creatures in flames.

And the whole town.

The cool edge of a dagger pressed against Link's throat and a whisper tickled his ear.

"So we meet again."


	22. Battle in the Snow

"Link, where you go?"

"Uh," Link froze, his hand shaking on the doorknob. "I'm just going to take a break." He forced a smile to Yeta. Yeta cocked her head to one side but nodded.

"Ok..."

Link closed the door behind him and walked, as calmly as he could, towards the back. His arms and hands were shaking, but it wasn't from cold or fear. He finally got outside and locked the door behind him.

"Get out of me." He growled. There was a chuckle and a dark figure came out of Link like a shadow. Link glared at the one in front of him. "Why are you here?" He asked, anger filling his voice. "I watched you die."

"Oh, Link, I'm offended, you don't think I'd die from a simple stab wound in the back, do ya?"

"Yes."

He blinked. "Oh...well, I didn't." Link rolled his eyes.

"I can see that, but why?!"

"Because I'm-"

"Don't give me any of that 'I'm Dark Link, that's why' crap. You may have been created by Ganon but that doesn't make you invincible!"

Dark Link sneered. "There's other ways. I've found a simple shard can hold the greatest power."

Link's breath caught. "Shard?" Dark Link smiled. "What...shard?" Link said slowly.

"It's a magic shard." Dark Link said, teasing.

"Tell me, right now." Link threatened dangerously his fist clenched on the sword hilt.

Dark Link cocked his head to one side. "What's this? Why are you suddenly so curious?" Link growled and Dark Link smirked. "Alright, I'll make you a deal...you defeat me...I'll tell you."

"Deal." Link said without any thought and charged at Dark Link.

Before he knew it, he was flying through the air backwards and landed on his back in the snow. He sat up and looked at Dark Link in surprise. Where had that sudden burst come from? Dark Link smirked, lifting up his hand and curling his fingers inward. A small ball of black energy began to form. Link stumbled to his feet just as Dark Link threw it like a baseball. Link dove as it hit the ground he once occupied and exploded like a grenade. Link ran across the snowy field as Dark Link continued to throw the energy balls at him, exploding at his feet and laughing manically.

Link skidded to a stop just as an energy ball exploded in front of him, sending him backwards and to the ground. He looked up to see another one heading his way. He had no time to jump to his feet to dodge it. As a last act of hope, he brought his shield up and the energy bounced off it, dispersing into nothing. Link blinked, shocked at first, but quickly recovered as another came his way. He jumped to his feet, using the shield to block the attacks. Link charged at Dark Link, his shield in front and his sword at ready. Just as he reached Dark Link, Dark Link flicked his wrist and Link went flying the other way.

Dark Link laughed evilly. "Give it up, Link, I'm too powerful!" Link pulled himself onto his feet quickly, grabbing his sword and shield from the snow. There was no way he'd be able to get close to Dark Link unless he was able to use a distraction. Link glanced around for a plan but had little time before Dark Link started throwing balls again, laughing like it was all a fun game. Link held his shield out in front again and charged towards Dark Link just like before.

"Don't you ever learn?" Dark Link asked, getting ready to send Link flying again. Link suddenly skidded to a stop before he got too close. Dark Link frowned in confusion, lowering his hand. Link held his sword out behind him and didn't move. "What are you doing?" Dark Link asked. Link threw his shield to one side. Dark Link smiled. "Giving up?"

"Hardly." Link suddenly swung his sword, a burst of energy suddenly coming off it and it threw a large amount of snow right at Dark Link. He put up his arm to block his face from the snow. Suddenly, Link came flying through the cloud of snow, his swords held up high above his head. Dark Link was able to do little and took the full impact of the sword on top of his head and crumpled to the ground. Link kicked Dark Link onto his back, pressing his foot against his throat.

"Now tell me." He said. Dark Link coughed.

"It was...a dagger...more powerful than any other one." He coughed again.

"Where is it?"

Dark Link smirked. Link glared, pushing his foot down harder. "Alright alright." Dark Link coughed. "It's...inside me."

Link paused. "...what?"

"It's inside of me! How else do you think I had all that power! You want it so bad...you'll have to come in and get it."

Link's hard look faltered for a second and he struggled to keep it stern. Dark Link chuckled. "What's wrong?" He teased. "Not man enough?"

Link glared, taking his foot off of Dark Link's throat and readied the sword overtop of Dark Link's stomach. His eyes flashed red. Dark Link chuckled.

"Yes...yes...I'd rather die in your hands,

"Ganondorf."

Link drove the sword into Dark Link. Blood splattered the snow with a sickening sound. Dark Link gasped several times and died with a smirk on his face.

Link bent down on one knee beside Dark Link's body.

"Inside of him..." Link mumbled, putting his hand on the wound he made with his sword. He gasped, drawing his hand away when something pricked it. He watched as something began to emerge from Dark Link's wound. The dagger shard began to emerge, blood running off it like water off a duck's wing. It left the wound and floated over top of it, turning slowly. Link slowly reached out and took it in his hands. He could feel power surge through him from the shard.

His eyes shone red again.


	23. Return

"So, uh, do you know where he went?"

Yeta hummed. "No, he gone. We find dead one in back."

The two exchanged looks. "Dead one?"

"Yes. He look like Link, but he not."

"Where is he now?"

"Yeta took him to spare room. I show you." Yeta turned and lead the two through a hallway and into a door. Unlike most of the other rooms, this one had no snow or ice. It was dark and old, a good inch of dust covering every surface. In the corner was what looked like it might have been a nice looking bed, but it was now down and broken, the mattress had holes and rips and the bed frame was missing a leg. On the bed was a limp figure. The three approached the bed, Yeta lighting a candle so they could see the face of the deceased.

They gasped.

"Shad, it's...it's Link!" Ashei gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Shad adjusted his small round glasses on his nose and looked closer.

"But it's not...look, his hair is black. Link's hair is fair golden. This looks like Link...but he looks much darker." Shad shook his head. "I don't understand..."

"Me neither.." Ashei added.

"You think this might possibly be tied to Auru's death and Link and Rusl's disappearance?" Shad asked, looking at Ashei.

Ashei met his gaze. "It's quite possible. We need to keep looking."

* * *

Link gasped and sat up. Sweat was pouring down his face and his heart was racing as if he had just had a nightmare. He looked around and found himself in complete darkness. His harsh breathing echoed hollow and in the distance Link could hear drops of water. Was he in some kind of cave? And how did he get there? Link tried to concentrate but his head was pounding. Last thing he remembered was Dark Link, dead...the dagger shard...Link hit his forehead, trying to remember but there was nothing after that. He staggered to his feet and turned in the darkness, hoping to see some light but only saw more darkness. His tunic felt stiff and rough, he ran his hand down it but wasn't able to see why.

"H-..hello?" He called but the only answer he got was his own echo. More water drops in the distance. Link took a step forward, uncertain at first but put his hands out in front of him so he wouldn't run into a wall or something.

He continued to walk on blindly for what seemed like hours, but he couldn't tell; but he felt like he'd go mad if he didn't reach light soon.

He stumbled and fell, hitting the ground hard. He huffed, and closed his eyes in pain. His shoulder had hit a sharp rock and it sent darts of pain up his neck to his already hurting head. He coughed and picked himself up, swaying slightly from nausea and he was still until the dizziness subsided. He looked to one side and saw the slightest glow in the distance. He blinked several times; unsure if what he was seeing was true. He turned and stumbled that way. His steps quickened when the light became brighter, his heart beating faster and faster.

Suddenly a bright burst of light hit him from his right. The sudden light blinded his eyes and Link ran right into a wall and fell back. He sat up and squinted into the light; holding up his hand to shield his eyes from the brightness. He started to crawl for the entrance, his limbs shaking and his breathing fast and short. Suddenly Link's hands fell on a smooth hard surface. He blinked, looking down to find polished stone. He still couldn't see well but by the sound of rushing water nearby and familiar splashes, he could tell he was in the Zora's Domain.

There came a shout from his left and he turned his head, squinting, to see a Zora guard running his way. _Oh good, _he thought, _he'll be able to help me._ Link looked up and was about to say something when he suddenly saw the tip of a spear pointed at his face.

"Whoa whoa whoa, it's me!" Link said and put up his hands to block the spear head.

"Silence!" The Zora guard yelled. Link looked over his shoulder when he heard two more Zora guards approach him from behind, their spears pointed at him.

Link put up his hands. "Hey! Relax, it's me! Link!"

"I said silence!!" The guard in front of Link yelled again. Link looked up at the Zora guard, totally confused by their hostility. "Remove his weapons." The guard ordered. Link felt his sword removed from his back and several other items he concealed in his tunic. "On your feet!" Link obeyed and found him being marched towards the throne room.

* * *

Prince Ralis looked up from his throne to see a couple of his guards leading someone his way. He sat up straighter and gasped when he saw who it was. Link looked up at Prince Ralis and gave him a confused smile. Prince Ralis quickly scowled at Link which took him off guard. The Prince turned to his guards and gave them a satisfied nod.

"I thank you three for finding this villain."

Link gapped. "Villain?! What are-"

"Shut up!" The Prince yelled, glaring at Link. "You'll be greatly punished for your sins."

"Sins? What do you mean?"

"Waltzing around here claiming to be the hero, Link, and killing people!"

"Killing? Prince, it is me! I am Link!" Link took a step forward but the two Zora guards on either side of him grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him back.

"Oh don't you try. I can see through your lies. The Link I know would never have murdered someone."

"I don't know what you mean by murder. I haven't killed anyone!"

Prince Ralis sighed. Link looked around the room.

"I don't understand what happened here, but I can assure all of you, I had nothing to do with it! Please, you have to believe me. Last thing I remember was I was at Yeto and Yeta's house on Snow Peak. Then I woke up in some cave here that took me forever to find my way out." Link's eyes met with Prince Ralis. They stared at each other for a long time. Prince Ralis frowned and confusion also crossed his face.

"Tell me, then, so-called-Link, how I can be convinced that you are who you say you are?" Prince Ralis stared at Link with hard eyes. Link thought for a moment. The memory of Prince Ralis's mother came to mind.

"Your mother, Queen Rutela." The Prince stared at Link, refusing to show any emotion.

"What about her?"

"She told me, long ago, to pass a message onto you. Do you remember what it was? She said not to grieve over her and that she wanted you to be brave and live as a king for the Zoras. And...and she said..." Link frowned, trying to remember exactly what it was she said. "She loves you...without end."

The Prince continued to stare at Link for a long time, no emotion in his face. But soon, Link could see Ralis's eyes fill up with tears. He blinked them away quickly and looked to his right. "Guards...leave us."

"Wh-what? But sire-" They stammered.

"Now." He confirmed. The guards hesitated before they released their hold on Link and left. Link turned and watched them leave before he turned back to Prince Ralis. Prince Ralis stood up from his seat and walked over to Link, looking him in the eyes.

"Link..." Prince Ralis said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "There's no way anyone could have known that..." Link nodded. "What happened to you?" He asked, looking at Link's appearance.

"I don't understand..."

"Your appearance, Link, you look like a totally different person now." Link frowned at the Prince before turning and walked over to the water to look in. He gasped and realized the Prince was right. His hair had grown a great amount and now reached his shoulders in long strands. Instead of the golden blonde it was now dark red along with his eyes; if he had darker skin he would look like a Gerudo. He had a scar that ran down his cheek from his right eye. He couldn't remember where it came from and it looked like an old scar that he would have conceived months ago. His eyes trailed down to his tunic. In the reflection it looked darker. He looked down at it and saw it was red; covered in dried blood. He gasped, stepping away from the pool and feeling down chest for wounds where the blood would have come from.

There was nothing. Link turned to face Prince Ralis who was watching him.

"What do you remember last before you woke up in the cave?"

"I...was battling Dark Link."

"Dark Link?"

Link shook his head. "A villain created by Ganondorf." Prince Ralis nodded. "And...I killed him. That's the very last thing I remember."

Prince Ralis stared at Link for a long time. Link frowned. "What?"

"Link...that was over 5 months ago...you've been missing since then."


	24. Losing

Link was in the state of shock. 5 months! He had blacked out for 5 months? 

Link's hand smoothed down his bloodied tunic.

Ganondorf was close to succeeding in taking over. He didn't have much time left; he **HAD** to find that last dagger shard. He had to get to the forest but he had to stay far away from Ordon Village. He couldn't afford being seen by anyone; especially the kids. 

But he had to get away from the Zora Domain first. Prince Ralis had decided it was unsafe to let Link leave in fear that Ganondorf would take over again and kill more people. It sounded reasonable and Link knew he was only doing what was best; but he had to let him go. It would get far worse if Link stayed in the Domain till the end. 

Link found it strange, he'd asked who it was that he killed but Ralis would refuse to tell him. Prince Ralis seemed pretty distraught and upset about it so Link let it go.

Link was taken from his thoughts when Prince Ralis suddenly jumped up from his chair and walked over to the pool. Link stood as well and followed, carefully watched by the guards. 

"What's going on?"

"We're getting the Goron out."

Link blinked, surprised. "He's still in there?" Link looked down into the pool to see the brown rock below. Long ago, during his past adventure, he had used a volcanic rock to melt the ice when the Domain froze. Later, he noticed something strange about the rock so he blew it up to find, in surprise, a Goron stuck inside.

Prince Ralis hummed.

"Yes, he seemed pretty happy where he was but now he's saying he needs to get back to his family. Guards, they need more help." Link and Ralis watched as the guards dove into the water towards the other struggling Zora's trying to pull the Goron to the surface.

Link glanced around casually, seeing no more guards. If there was any chance of him getting away, it'd be now while both the Prince and guards are occupied. Link took a couple steps back, slowly. He moved behind the walls of the throne room that hid him from the pool. He was aware of several other Zoras, though not guards, were watching him carefully. He tried to look natural and not rushed or tense in any way. As he reached the end of the throne room, where the wall ended and thepool ran into a river towards the waterfall; he could see the Zora's and Goron reach the top of the pool. One guard looked his way.

"PRINCE RALIS!" He yelled. The young Prince looked up and saw Link. It was now or never. Link turned and ran.

"CATCH HIM!" Prince Ralis yelled.

Link ran as fast as he could down the pathway and didn't hesitate when he reached the cliff. He's done it many times before for fun. He jumped over the edge and sailed through the mist of the waterfall. He hit the water and curled into the liquid. As soon as he gained control of his body, he swam toward the exit as fast as he could. Half way, he heard the Zora's hit the water and his heart went into his throat. They were supreme swimmers, he'd never make it; couple seconds and they'll be right on top of him. Link stopped, knowing there was no chance, and began to swim up to the surface for air. 

Link's hand was yanked before he reached the top and he found himself being pulled down and towards the exit. It was another Zora. The Zora pulled him out of the exit and down the river. Twists and sudden turns was making Link's head spin.

He was rushed all the way down the river. The Zora suddenly pulled Link up to the surface by a bridge and launched him onto the bank of the river. He spluttered and coughed as he tried to get air into his lungs. 

"You must hurry." The Zora said, pushing Link further up the bank. "They're coming."

"W-wa-.." Link tried between coughs. "Who?...wha-.." The Zora shook her head.

"No time, you must flee, now; for it is not just the Zora army you must be worried about."

"What?"

"The royal army, the Bulblins, Gorons, and now Zoras...they're all after you, go! Now! You cannot fail!" 

Link scrambled to his feet, not wasting anytime and ran up the hill, still coughing.

"STAY FAR AWAY FROM THE CASTLE!" TheZora called after him. He stopped at the top and looked back at the Zora, but she was gone. He turned and looked across the field before him. The sun was setting and soon it will be night. He pushed forward, running. His muscles felt weak and he stumbled several times. 

Royal army, Bulblins, Zoras, Gorons; they were all after him. This ran through his head over and over as he pushed forward. He found his cap was missing; he must have lost it during the trip downstream. 

Link managed to run till he was only half way to the Ordonian Forest when his legs gave way and he fell to his hands and knees. He gasped, trying to fill his lungs with air but they were still clogged with water. His limps shook; his muscles burning and head spinning. He coughed up blood and fell over onto his side, shaking with fatigue and cold. He couldn't give in, Link fought hard against the darkness. If he blacked out again, Ganondorf will take over again and kill more people. 

He felt himself being pulled into the darkness; and Link knew, somehow,it wasn't just unconciousness he was going into.

He was dying.

He heard horses in the distance. He fought harder, knowing there may still be hope. If he gave up now, Ganondorf will take over for good and he'll be forever lost.

He heard footsteps and a warm hand on his shoulder.There was a sharp prick in his neck.

"Got him."Came a familiarvoice. "It's ok, Link, you're safe now." Came another voice, but it was distant and fading.

Just before Link lost to the darkness, he saw Ilia's face.


	25. Not Like This

"Did you give it to him?"

"Yeah, we should be ok now." Rusl took Link's shoulder and turned him over onto his back, gently. He gasped as he took in the change in appearance. "I knew Link's appearance has changed...but I had no idea-.."

Someone approached from behind and looked over Rusl's shoulder at Link. "She did say that Link would not look like himself." Rusl's nodded.

"I guess her prediction was right. Link was gone for so long; I seriously began to doubt that he was even alive. That all the killings and sightings of him was actually Ganondorf, finally succeeded in his plan. I am so relieved to find that Link is ok."

"Don't be too relieved, Link almost died just now." Rusl winced.

"I know." Rusl looked down at Link, sadly. "If you hadn't convinced me to come out here, Aiden, Link would probably be gone already."

"...yeah, well...if we don't get going, Link is going to be dead either way."

Rusl looked around them. "Right, we better get him out of the open. Grab that blanket for me." Rusl was passed a blanket with which he proceeded to wrap Link with. He picked Link up, now wrapped in the warm blanket, and carried him over to the horse. He pushed Link up onto the horse and Aiden held onto his arm as Rusl got up into the saddle behind Link.

"I've received news that there is a base set up to the south." Aiden said, mounting up onto his own horse.

"We only managed to get through the one north. How are we to return to Ordon?"

Aiden turned his horse around, looking across the field. "I believe we should cut through Town Square. They don't have any bases set up to the east. It's risky, yes, but it seems like our only option."

Rusl shook his head. "Too risky. We won't be able to get Link past the guards."

"Well what do you suggest?" Aiden asked; an edge to his voice.

"I suggest we go through Kakariko Village."

"No, we will not be welcomed."

"Yes we will. Renado is a friend of mine. He'd welcome us with open arms; especially Link." Rusl stared at Aiden with hard eyes. He was stubborn, but so was Rusl. "You do not pass judgement until you know the history." Rusl stated. Finally, Aiden sighed.

"Fine."

The two turned their horses around and headed towards Kakariko village.

* * *

She was leaving a trail of dust behind as she ran as fast as she could towards the church. When she reached it, she burst through the door.

"FATHER FATHER!!" She screamed, pushing the long strands of black hair from her sweat-beaded face. She watched as her father, Renado, got up from his knees and turned towards her; seemingly quite upset with being disturbed.

"What is it Luda?"

"Rusl and another man are here! They have him!" Renado's eyes widened at the words spoken by his daughter. He hurried to the door and joined his daughter in the middle of the road just as a pair of riders on horses came around the corner; one horse carrying two. Renado walked towards them with a quick pace and met them halfway through the small town. Renado looked into the faces of both men and saw weariness; he could not see the face of the third.

"You are weak. Come. Follow me." Renado led both horses to the Kakariko hotel when they dismounted. Rusl reached up and pulled Link's limp body from the saddle and followed Renado as he led them into the hotel.

"Put him here." Renado pointed to the bed. Rusl nodded and laid Link down gently. When Renado saw Link's face he immediately turned to Luda, who had just entered the room, and ordered her to leave and stay out.

"That's probably a good idea," Rusl said, watching her leave before turning his attention back to Link. "It won't do her good to see him like this."

"Or Ilia."

Rusl looked up at Renado. "She's here?" Renado nodded. "No no, I left her back in Ordon."

"She arrived only a few days ago, with her father. But he left yesterday." Renado shook his head. "That child certainly has him wrapped." Rusl nearly smiled.

"Where is she? We must make sure she, of all, does not see Link." Renado nodded and left, finding Luda standing outside the door.

"Go find Ilia and keep her out of the hotel." Luda nodded and ran off. Renado returned just as Rusl turned to Aiden.

"You need to go get Asar. She's the only one who can help Link." Aiden nodded and left. Rusl pulled a chair up to Link's bedside. "That scar..." Rusl said. "It must have been when..." Renado looked at Rusl, who shook his head and said no more.

"Who is Asar?" Renado asked.

"She's an old woman that I met 4 months ago when I was searching for Link. She was travelling with Aiden, the young man who just left, and they apparently had come from a far off land. Asar predicted that Link would return 2 months ago and that he would have taken on a different appearance. I didn't believe her at first, but Aiden convinced me to do as she said and go to the area where she predicted he would show." Renado nodded slowly.

"If the stories that have reached my ears are true, as soon as Link falls unconscious, Ganondorf takes over."

Rusl nodded. "So it seems. Asar had created a certain medicine and said that it will repel Ganondorf. We're hoping this may be the cure for Link."

Suddenly the door burst open with a bang and Ilia came through. "Where is he?!" Renado jumped to his feet and blocked her way.

"No, Ilia." He said and managed to push her back out. He closed the door and locked it. Ilia began to bang on the door; demanding to be let in.

"LINK!!" She screamed, over and over again.

"Keep her out." Rusl ordered. Renado nodded. He opened the door and slipped out, closing it behind him. Ilia's screams became louder then began to fade. Rusl let out a breath and looked down at Link. Link's brow was creased slightly, his fists were clenched and his face looked strained.

"Link?" Rusl put a hand on Link's shoulder. "Link? Can you hear me? Say something."

There came no reply. Rusl listened as Ilia's screams faded to nothing. Link relaxed completely and went back to his dead-like state. Rusl sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"No, not like this."


	26. Rest

**Authors Note:**

**Whew! Sorry everyone! I know that took an awful long time to get this chapter up-but it ended up being quite long so I hope that makes up for all the time I wasted!**

* * *

"Link

"_Link! We can help you!"_

_Link backed away, his back pressed against the wall. "Get away from me!" The monsters crept towards him, cautiously._

"_It's all going to be ok, Link. Just calm down." One of the monsters said his voice rough and scaly. _

"_No! Go away!" Link yelled again, desperate. He had no weapons; nothing to protect himself with. The room was getting darker as the creatures got closer. Link crouched down, his hands on his head._

"_NOOOOO!!" _

He screamed and sat bolt upright, crashing into someone's chest. He felt arms wrap around him. He panicked and struggled, pushing the person away.

"Link, stop!"

He pushed away with both his hands and feet and fell from the bed. His head spun as it hit the hard wood floor and he laid still. Someone ran around the bed to his side.

"Dammit, Link, you going to do this every time?" Rusl took Link's arm and pulled him upright. Link coughed and looked up, surprised.

"Rusl?"

"Yeah, that's me. How are you feeling?"

"…Ganondorf…"

"It's ok."

"How long has it been?" Link's eyes widened; realizing what could have happened in the time that he was passed out. "Did anyone-"

"Link! Its fine, we reached you in time and he never got out."

Link frowned. "..How did you..."

"It's a long story. Come on." Rusl took Link's arm and pulled him to his feet and sat him on the bed. Link sighed, running a hand down his face, feeling the scar that marked his right cheek. He looked at his hand, noticing his skin was getting darker. He glanced up to see Rusl staring at him.

"What's wrong?"

"That scar…"

Link's heart stopped. "Do…you know what happened?"

Rusl blinked. "You don't?"

"I don't remember anything…and Prince Ralis wouldn't tell me."

Rusl's face tightened. Link frowned.

"…Rusl….who did I kill?" Rusl didn't answer for a long time.

"…get some rest."

"Rusl!"

"Get some rest, Link!" Rusl snapped at him. Link glared back; which soon dissipated when he came to a conclusion.

"Ilia.." He said, his heart pounding at the realization. Rusl closed his eyes.

"No, Link, she's ok." Link closed his eyes, relieved.

"Good, at least that dream hasn't come true…" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Link glanced up at Rusl and shook his head.

"Nothing."

"…Get some rest. I'll get Renado to bring you some food." Rusl left without another word. Link sat on the bed, staring at the floor for a long time. Who did he kill? Why won't anyone tell him?

* * *

Renado carried the tray of food carefully up the steps of the hotel towards Link's room.

"Please, Renado, I need to see Link."

"No, Ilia, Link is resting and can't be bothered."

"I won't bother him. I just want to see him…I just want to make sure he's ok. Why won't you even let me look! You act as if he's turned into a horrible monster and I won't recognize him!"

Renado didn't comment and continued on in silence.

"Renado!"

"I am sorry, Ilia, but Rusl believes it be better for you not to see him and I believe so too."

"So he has changed."

"I didn't say that."

"Renado!"

"That's enough, Ilia! I won't hear anymore of it."

Ilia stopped and watched as Renado pulled out some keys and disappeared inside Link's room; closing the door behind him.

Renado smiled at Link, setting the tray of food down on his bed. "You should be resting."

"I can't close my eyes. I fear I will never wake again." Link said, still sitting on the side of the bed, staring at the floor.

"Well don't you worry, Link, Rusl believes he's found the cure for you." Link looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"He met a woman and man a while back. The woman seemed to have known of your condition though she's never met you. It was she who made the potion that Rusl gave you; that's why Ganondorf didn't take over when you passed out on the field."

Link's heart fluttered with hope but it quickly died.

"No, it won't. There is nothing that will cure me of this…my only hope is death."

Renado shook his head. "There's another way. I'm sure of it."

Link said no more. He reached over and picked up the bread and took a small nibble; thoughtful. Renado bowed slightly to Link.

"Get some rest." And with that he was gone.

* * *

It was a half moon that was rising over Hyrule that night. Ilia crept into the Shaman's room silently. She easily spotted the keys that resided on the desk. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to see him but they kept his room locked.

She extended her hand and slowly curled her fingers around the keys, careful not to make a noise. She lifted them slowly and crept back towards the door. She froze when she heard Renado stir in his bed. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her beating heart. Renado mumbled something in his sleep and fell silent. She held her breath until she was on the other side of the door and closed it carefully. It was cool out and the wind blew gently; there were howls in the distance. Ilia walked briskly across the town towards the hotel.

There came voices from one side of the town. Ilia glanced that way before ducking in the shadows beside the hotel. The voices were in harsh whispers as two people made there way towards the hotel. One was crouched over slightly and both wore long cloaks with hoods that hid their faces.

"Quiet, Asar, we must not wake anyone." Came a man's voice.

"I know I know, you moron, just show me where Link is so I can make sure he's taken care of."

"This way." The two headed up the steps towards the hotel door. They stopped and the taller one opened the door, allowing the other inside. Ilia gasped. They were going to hurt Link! She took off and ran up the small hill beside the hotel. She had to get to Link before they did; there was no time to warn anyone else. She hesitated at the drop before she jumped to the ledge. She gave a short yelp when she fell but picked herself up and ducked through the open window.

* * *

Link laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. The only reason he was still there was because whatever this potion was that he was given, it worked in keeping Ganondorf at bay; and he was worried that if he left that he would never make it. Otherwise he would have been gone long ago looking for that last dagger shard.

There was a howl in the distance. Link sighed and got up and walked over to a window. Last time he was here, it was all boarded up. They really have cleaned this place up since last time.

A flame in the distance caught his eye. Down below he saw two people, one carrying a torch, coming into the town. He watched them for a long time until they reached the front of the hotel and Link could no longer see them. Link didn't move from the window and listened as the pair came into the hotel.

He left the window sill and walked over to the doors. Whoever they were, he didn't trust them. He went to open the door when he realized…it was locked. Link frowned, trying again.

"Link!" Came a harsh whisper from his right. Link jumped, startled, and turned.

"Ilia?" Ilia squinted her eyes. It was too dark in the room, she could barely see Link, but she knew that voice. She ran over and grabbed his hand.

"We have to go! They're coming!" She whispered. She pulled him to the window. Link heard the voices getting louder as they reached the door. He hesitated, not sure if he should stay or not. Ilia shouted at him, making his mind up herself, and pulled him up onto the ledge. Together they jumped to the other side and she pulled him down the hill.

"Wait, Ilia." Link stopped. Ilia turned and suddenly screamed, falling back. In the bright moonlight, she could see his face.

"Y-you're not Link!"

"Yes! I am." Link said quickly. "It's me, Ilia. Please." Ilia shook her head. Lights flickered on throughout the town. A door crashed open from the hotel and the two turned, seeing someone run towards them. Link's jaw tightened and he immediately stood between Ilia and the man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The man shouted, grabbing Link's arm roughly.

"Aiden! Calm yourself!" Came another voice. Link looked over the man's shoulder and saw Rusl.

"Rusl?" Rusl laid a hand on Aiden's shoulder and Aiden slowly released Link. Rusl saw Ilia and shot her a glare.

"What did I tell you about-"

"HOW YOU COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?!" She screamed, getting to her feet. Renado laid a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"Calm down, child." Ilia shrugged away with anger.

"What's wrong with him?!" She demanded, pointing at Link. Link swallowed, glancing at her then looked at Rusl. Rusl returned Link's gaze and Link shook his head slightly. Rusl hesitated.

"It's a long story, Ilia."

"We've got time!" Ilia growled.

"Actually, we don't." Came a cracked voice. The hunched over figure appeared.

"Asar." Rusl acknowledged. Asar paid no attention to Rusl, keeping her eyes fixed on Link.

"It is what I had feared." She said. She walked right up to Link. Link took a step backwards but she caught his arm in an iron grip. She pulled out a long syringe; deadly looking thing. Link took one look at it and backed away again, trying to pull out of her grip.

"Link, stop." Aiden said roughly. "It's going to help you."

"Wait, Asar, is it wise to use it now?" Rusl questioned, taking a step towards them. "The side effects may be-"

"Don't you question me about my own potion!" She snapped at him. Rusl sighed and nodded.

"It's ok, Link, it'll help you." Rusl said, Link looked up at Rusl and nodded. Asar suddenly without warning stuck the long syringe into his neck. Link gasped. His entire body went numb as she released the liquid and his heart beat quickened. Link began to gasp for air and fell to his knees. Asar pulled the syringe out and took a step back.

"What are you doing?!" Ilia yelled at her. Ilia started towards Link but Renado caught her shoulder. Link continued to gasp, his air flow cut off. His vision began to go in and out of focus. Darkness began to fill his eyes and his entire body trembled. His hands bunched into fists in the dirt.

"Asar! What's happening?!" He heard Rusl yell.

"Relax, it will pass."

Almost immediately, Link's throat cleared and he sucked in air. Ilia pulled away from the Shaman and ran to Link's side. She took his arm gently.

"Link." She whispered. She helped as Link slowly got back onto his feet and put his arm around her shoulders to keep him up. He coughed.

"Told you." Asar said, her voice smug. She pulled back her hood to reveal long white hair. Her face was wrinkled like paper and her eyes shone a bright green.

"Wh-….what…was that?" Link managed to say.

"I can't tell you." Asar said, expressionless. Rusl cleared his throat.

"Why don't we all go inside. It's late." Rusl walked over, taking Link's arm. "Ilia, go to bed."

"No, I have-"

"I'm not going to ask again!" Rusl growled. Ilia hesitated, glancing up at Link who was staring at the ground; trying to keep himself from passing out. She finally nodded and left. Rusl began to help Link back to the hotel.

"You should have told me she was here." Link growled under his breath at Rusl.

"I know." Rusl glanced over at Link. "Don't worry, the side effects will pass soon. Asar said that it will only happen the first time too." Link nodded, swallowing. He closed his eyes and allowed Rusl to lead him back to the hotel; leaning against him for support. Rusl sighed. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, Link. You don't deserve this."

Rusl looked over at Link when he didn't reply. Link's eyes were still closed. Rusl made a pained expression and looked forward again.

"It doesn't matter," He said finally. "I still need to end it…all of it." Link opened his eyes and looked at Rusl. "And there's only one way I can."


	27. Bitter Veracity

He looked down at the body that lay at his feet. This body once was filled with the spirit of Link's good friend. He had helped Link in the past; he had helped him figure out the mysteries. He was such an intelligent man; but now he lay at Link's feet unmoving and thoughtless. His brilliant blue eyes were now glazed over. Nothing lay behind them, they stared into nothing; his glasses lay smashed a few feet away. His mouth was partially open from when the scream betrayed him and never came.

Link's eyes drifted over his body. Bloodied, he was stabbed several times. Link could feel the blood drip down his fingers. He could feel it so well, as if his skin was raw and nothing but muscles and nerves. He shivered slightly; a drop of blood hit the floor. Link looked to his right to see the Shaman, Renado, on the other side of the room. He, too, lay on the floor motionless, his eyes staring into nothing. There was no blood though.

Link heard a scream, a child's scream, but it sounded so far away. His eyes drifted back to Shad.

_What have I done?_

He had felt no remorse, no guilt moments ago. Just pure hate. So much hatred, built up inside him, that it drove him to kill.

He was a killer.

Murderer.

_Ganondorf._

* * *

Rusl sat Link down on the bed of the hotel. His head spun still and he leaned over to press his face into his hands. The others entered the room as well. Link looked up, his eyes drifting from Asar and Aiden.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Asar," she replied, "and this is Aiden." She motioned to the other man. "We came from a land far away; no point telling you what it's called since you wouldn't know it. But please," her voice changed to more match an old woman's cry, "you don't expect a poor old woman like I to stand here? My legs will buckle." Renado reacted first, pulling a chair over and helping her sit down.

"There you go, ma'am."

"Why thank you, my dear" She replied. Aiden sighed and roll his eyes. Her tone turned serious as she looked back to Link. "I had dreams about you, long long ago. You see, there was a prophesy, where I come from, that a great terrible ruler would rise up and take over the entire world in the body of a young boy." Link's jaw clenched. "At first I did not believe, but when I began to have dreams I realized it was all true. I began to create the medicine before I and Aiden began to make our way to your land. I've been watching you, Link, in my dreams. I do believe this is not your first adventure, is that right?"

Link shook his head. "If you call this an adventure…"

Asar nodded. "So I thought."

"What is that medicine?" Link asked, frowning.

"Tell me, do you know the stories of another boy called Link who lived long long ago?"

"The one who put Ganondorf away originally? Yes, I've heard of him but I do not know the stories well. My father used to tell them to me but he died long time ago."

Asar nodded. "And you know you are the descendant of him?"

"So I've been told."

"Good. For the medicine I have created has the blood of the very hero himself."

Silence filled the room. Link's eyes widened.

"H-how-"

"Long story that I do not intend to tell; but all I know is Link's blood is so pure that it repels evil. Thus, my young hero; is your cure."

Link looked up at Rusl.

"It's true, Link; and it's much better than your alternative. Why don't you-"

Suddenly the door was bashed open, making everyone jump and turn to see Shad at the doorway. Link stood.

"Shad!"

Shad stood still for a moment, looking at Link without an expression on his face.

"Shad, what are you doing here?" Rusl asked. "I thought you were back at the-"

"I needed to see my 'friend'." He said, the last word filled with venom. He walked towards Link.

"Shad, wait."

Shad stopped when he reached Link, looking into his eyes. Link returned his gaze, confusion filled his eyes. Shad smiled.

"Hello, Link." Link returned his smile softly.

"Hi."

Silence followed for a couple seconds.

"…what was it like when you watched her eyes go stale?"

"Shad!" Rusl yelled.

Link frowned. "..What did you say?"

Link yelped as he was suddenly hit across his jaw. The force of Shad's fist cause his head to snap to his side.

"SHAD!" Rusl yelled again, stepping over and grabbing his arm. Link coughed and spat some blood. Shad pulled out of Rusl's grasped and glared, pointing at Link.

"He deserved it!"

"He didn't do it! It was-"

"It doesn't matter! Ashei is dead now because of him!!"


	28. Loss of innocence

Ashei!?

"No…" Came a whimper from Link's lips as the news shook him like an earthquake. Shad glared at Link, pure hate in his eyes. Link slowly looked away, still trying to process the truth.

Link could tell long ago that Shad secretly loved Ashei. The way he looked at her when she spoke, his worried gaze when she left town to head to Snowpeak. Shad wouldn't stop asking about her when Link returned.

Now he killed her. Link didn't blame Shad for hating him, even though it wasn't actually him who killed her.

Everything was his fault.

"Shad, leave the room until you've calmed yourself!" Rusl ordered, pushing Shad to the doorway roughly. Shad left the room, reluctant. Rusl breathed. "Sorry, Link."

Link didn't answer; he didn't even look up or acknowledge he heard Rusl at all. He stared out the window, lost in his thoughts. Rusl grimaced when he saw this but said no more. Silence fell on the room heavily.

There came screams from outside the hotel. Everyone jumped, startled by the sudden break in the silence and ran to the window. Creatures on large bulls charged into the village, barely visible with just the moonlight.

"Bublins." Rusl gasped. "We haven't seen them in months!"

Link closed his eyes, his stomach dropped.

It really was his entire fault.

Rusl ran out of the room, followed by Aiden and Asar. Link made a move to follow, intending on helping since he was the reason they were terrorizing the town. Renado grabbed his arm.

"You're not well enough."

"I must fight!"

"Link, settle yourself, you will condemn us all if you die!" The Shaman said and immediately regretted it. Link looked stunned,hurt, and taken back. "…Link, I didn't mean…"

"No, you're right…" Link said quietly. "…I have something else I must do."

"What?"

Link moved to the door but Renado was a step ahead and blocked Link, covering the door.

"You must rest." He said, his voice gentle and soft.

"Renado…"

"Link."

"Let me go."

"No," The Renado said, shaking his head calmly. "I cannot allow you to leave."

Link began to get irritated. "Renado, if you don't let me go, everyone will die. This is my only hope of saving everyone!"

The Shaman refused, over and over. Link's anger began to grow steadily. The old man had no right to tell him what he can or cannot do. What did he know about Link's health? How could he possibly know what it felt to feel so guilty; everything that has happened in the past year has been his fault; everything! Renado could never understand, NEVER! Link's hands balled into tight fists; so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Let…me…go." He said through clenched teeth.

"No." He refused again. Link could see Renado's stern look change slowly as he watched Link. "Link, calm yourself. You're getting unstable. You must learn to control your anger or you'll-"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW!?" Link screamed and lunged forward at the Shaman. Pure hate and anger filled his eyes as he wrapped his hands around Renado's neck; his nails digging into his skin as he began to choke him. Renado gasped and tried to pull Link's hands from his throat. It was to no avail, Link was too strong. Renado pushed off the door, hoping to get away from the wall and maybe gain an advantage. Link reacted too quickly and pushed him to the floor, sitting on his chest. Renado gasped for air. He stared at Link's face; twisted with anger. His hair long and red as blood, his eyes reflecting all that was evil, his skin was darker, and the scar that ran down his right cheek was twisted with Link's scowl. Renado reached up and grasped at Link's face in one last attempt of survival. Link turned his head to one side and tightened his hands on Renado's neck. Renado's desperate gasps were like carols to Link's heart and he smiled, watching his eyes roll back in his skull. He could literally feel the life disappear under his hands.

It was such a wonderful feeling.

So this is how Ganondorf felt.

"Link! Stop!" Came a shout behind him. Link's lip curled up in a snarl and snapped his head to one side to look over his shoulder. Shad ran up to Link and grabbed his arms, pulling him up and off the Shaman.

But it was too late for him.

Link let out a terrible cry; he sounded like a beast. Shad turned and slammed Link against the wall, holding his arms back. He had him pinned. Link wrestled to be freed violently.

"Link! Get a hold of yourself!" Shad yelled, struggling to keep Link against the wall. Shad took the chance and glanced back at the Shaman; now lying lifeless on the floor. "Oh God, Link, what have you done?!" Link clenched his teeth together and a low growl escaped through. Shad looked back at Link, surprised.

Link was like an animal; like a wolf.

Shad was erupted from his thoughts when he lost a grip on Link's one hand. Link pushed himself off the wall, spun around and thrust his fist across Shad's jaw. Shad lost his grip on Link's other hand and stumbled back. Link quickly lunged and Shad and knocked him to the floor. The two wrestled, Shad managed to tip Link over and replaced his spot on top. He punched Link, over and over. He knocked Link's arms away when Link attempted to grab Shad's throat. He closed his fist over a bunch of Link's hair and pulled his head up and slammed his head into the floor as hard as he could, over and over; attempting to knock Link out. Link grabbed both of Shad's forearms and pushed him off; immediately jumping onto Shad; their positions reversed yet again.

A glimmer off of Shad's belt caught Link's eye. It was a dagger. Shad's eyes widened as he figured what caught Link's eyes. He struggled but Link managed to pull the dagger out and held it high above his head, both hands on the dagger hilt with the blade face down. Shad stopped his struggling and froze in fear.

"Link! It's me! It's Shad! Don't do this, you're not yourself! Please!" Shad begged. Link hesitated and blinked. Shad managed a small smile, noting the hesitation. "Come on, Link, you remember me! Your old friend…"

Link blinked again; seemingly coming back to his senses. Shad smiled again.

Link suddenly glared; remembering Shad's actions earlier. "Goodbye, 'friend'." He said venom in his words. He brought the blade down and it sliced through the flesh of Shad's chest. Shad's eyes widened with shock, mouth open. His throat gurgled as blood filled his mouth and overflowed down his cheek and chin. Link pulled the dagger out and thrust it into Shad's chest again. Again and again, he stabbed Shad, blood spraying everywhere, covering Link's hands, arms, and face. His new clothes that he had changed into earlier were now blood soaked again. Link could hear Shad's heart stop.

Link slowly stood up and took a couple steps back from Shad.

He looked down at the body that lay at his feet. His brilliant blue eyes were now glazed over. Nothing lay behind them, they stared into nothing; his glasses lay smashed a few feet away. His mouth was partially open from when the scream betrayed him and never came.

Link's eyes drifted over his body. Blood soaked. Link could feel the blood drip down his fingers. He could feel it so well, as if his skin was raw and nothing but muscles and nerves. He shivered slightly; a drop of blood hit the floor. Link looked to his right to see the Shaman, Renado, on the other side of the room. He, too, lay on the floor motionless, his eyes staring into nothing; bruises lining his neck.

Link heard a scream, a child's scream, but it sounded so far away. His eyes drifted back to Shad.

_What have I done?_

He had felt no remorse, no guilt moments ago. Just pure hate. So much hatred, built up inside him, that it drove him to kill.

He was a killer.

Murderer.

_Ganondorf._

"Link?" Came a voice behind Link. Link opened his mouth, a whine escaped his throat. He sucked in a breath as tears filled his eyes.

_What have I done?_

The dagger fell from his hand and he fell to his knees. A sob escaped his throat as his tears left streaks on his bloodied face. He had killed his friends; and the worst part was he remembers everything. Ganondorf didn't take over, it was all him. He was the one who chocked Renado, he was the one who stabbed Shad.

"No." He whispered and his voice cracked. More tears fell down his cheeks and he buried his face in his bloody hands; his shoulders shook with every sob.

Rusl stood at the doorway. He could hear Luda sobbing loudly down the hall. He looked at the scene before him, shocked, unable to say or do anything. Link was kneeling in a pool of blood, covered in blood himself, crying; like a child.

He was a child.

A child with no innocence.


	29. Frailty of the Mind

Rusl took a couple shaky steps towards Link, cautiously.

"Link?" He said again, carefully. He could still see Link's shoulders shaking but the muffled sobs had stopped. Rusl stood behind Link. He was still unsure if Link had control of himself or it was still Ganondorf; could be a trick. He placed one hand on the hilt of his sword and bent over, placing his free hand on Link's shoulder gently. Link flinched away and another muffled sob escaped. His hands moved up his face into his long dark hair, grasping the red strands.

Link was no longer recognizable; if Rusl didn't know him so well he would seriously doubt if this was Link.

"I killed them." Came a muffled broken voice. Rusl closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say to that. There wasn't anything to say to that; there was no way that Rusl could possibly bring comfort to Link. Not after what he had done.

Rusl tried not to look at the corpses of his friends; he needed to keep himself composed and strong for Link. He reached down and hooked his hands under Link's arms and pulled him to his feet.

"It wasn't your fault." Rusl said softly. Link made no reply nor did he make any attempt to help get to his feet or pull away from Rusl.

The action of pulling Link to his feet like that took Rusl back to another place and another time. Rusl remembered it as well as if it was only yesterday. The day that Link's father was killed. Rusl was the one, who had to break the news to young Link; who was only 5 years old. Much too young to become an orphan. Link had collapsed to his knees when he was told and started to cry. Not like that was abnormal but Rusl still remembered being confused of why Link sobbed so quietly. At a distance you wouldn't even be able to tell if he was really crying. Rusl had expected the child to wail or scream; but it was just quiet. Rusl then pulled Link to his feet. Link brushed his tiny hand across his eyes, wiping away the tears. Gently, Rusl turned him around and walked him towards Rusl's home. Link didn't cry again nor did he speak for months.

"It was my fault." Link mumbled, bringing Rusl back to the future. Rusl sighed.

"Link, it was all Ganondorf."

Link didn't answer for a long time. Eventually, he looked up, his back still to Rusl, and spotted a bag that Asar had left behind.

Rusl turned when he heard someone open the door. It was Aiden. His eyes widened at the bloody sight. He saw the back of Link; he noted his blood stained hands.

"Rusl…" Aiden warned, stepping closer. "Back away."

"It's alright, Aiden," Rusl confirmed quietly, "He's composed now…the medicine didn't work." Aiden looked at the bag of medicine. Neither man knew what to say next, or what to do. The two just stood, staring at the corpse or at Link in silence. Link didn't move, his head hung.

"There is only one option." Aiden spoke, breaking the silent spell. Rusl looked over at Aiden. "…we shall bind him."

"Aiden!"

"Rusl! Look around you! Look at your friends! They're dead! They're all dead now! You want more innocent people to die because of-"

"That's enough, Aiden!" Rusl yelled, angrily.

"Stop being so soft hearted, Rusl! Action needs to be done to stop further murder!" Aiden yelled back, just as angrily; his eyes glaring under his black bangs. He reached out and grabbed Link's arm roughly. Link barely responded and stumbled. Rusl grabbed the arm that held onto Link and pried it off of. The two men glowered at each other, ready to strike out. Link was stuck in the middle, still unresponsive. His eyes rose and landed on Asar's bag again.

"Maybe we should have never came," Aiden spat. "We should have just let you all be doomed."

"It would have eventually spread to your lands." Rusl growled. "Don't you dare believe that Ganondorf only wanted to take over Hyrule."

Link moved out from between the two men and walked to the other side of the room. Both men stopped their bickering and watched as Link picked up the bag. Inside there were 3 needles, all wrapped individually in cloth.

"Link?..." Link turned and looked at them. Both men were taken back by Link's appearance. His face was smeared and caked with blood along with his clothes, arms, and hands. It was such a gruesome sight. "Link, what are you doing?" Rusl asked, cautiously, watching Link's expression.

"…I'm sorry." Link said, his eyes meeting Rusl's. "I cannot…be around…you." Rusl took a step closer to Link, alarmed.

"Link, look, it wasn't your fault! It was Ganondorf. The medicine didn't work."

"No…it does…it wasn't Ganondorf who killed Shad and Renado…" Rusl frowned. Aiden very silently withdrew his dagger, keeping it hidden behind Rusl.

"Link…we can help you." Rusl said softly, taking another step closer. Link pulled the bag around his shoulder and head.

"No…you can't…" Suddenly Link took off across the room.

"LINK!" Rusl yelled as Link jumped out of the open window. Link landed hard on the ground below and quickly got to his feet, taking off across the town. He was already passed the springs when Aiden and Rusl ran out of the hotel.

"RUSL! Get the horses!" He yelled and Rusl disappeared around the corner. Couple minutes later Rusl came back, both horses in hand. The men mounted up and took off in pursuit of Link.

* * *

As soon as Link was out of the Kakariko Village, he spun to his left and ran for the trees as fast as he could. He could hear the pounding hooves getting louder and louder. He was almost there. He skidded to a stop and ducked behind a tree, flattening himself as much as he could; the darkness of the night helped him blend in. He heard the horses neigh as the riders pulled on the reigns.

Rusl scanned the land. Where could he have gone? He couldn't have gotten that far.

"You go straight and across the bridge, I'll go up the hill." Aiden said. Rusl nodded and nudged his horse into gallop across the bridge as Aiden went up the hill. Link let out a breath as the sounds of the horses slowly got quieter and quieter. Link slowly slid down the tree into sitting position. This was going to be extremely difficult for him to get to Ordon.

He watched as the sun began to rise over the mountains.


	30. Race with Old Confrere

**Authors Note:**

Chapter 30!! Wow, I never thought I would get this far! Thanks to all you great people who have been keeping up with my story! I love reading your reviews! I hope my writing has at least improved a little; I've been trying and I'd like to thank those who point out my flaws and problems and give some pointers-you guys helped a lot!

I hope you will continue to read my story until I finished. I have the ending already in mind...just got to get there! I hope you're enjoying my story and I hope you especially enjoy this chapter!

**_THANKS!_**

-Theresa

* * *

The sun was rising, covering the sky in a brilliant golden blanket. The birds began to chirp and sing their morning songs. The morning was quiet and peaceful.

Link shifted. The tree was rough against his back and his blood stained clothes began to itch. He was waiting for Rusl and Aiden to return, he wasn't sure of what else to do. If he tried for the forest, he would surely be caught; and being on foot, he wouldn't have a chance. He sighed, watching the sun come up. How did it come to this? Why him? Hadn't he already suffered enough already? Why? He closed his eyes, accepting the warmth the sun was shedding.

He had missed all of winter this year and now it was already spring. A big clip of his life was taken from him; he was still adjusting to that. It's hard to do that when you can't remember anything that's happened, when you feel like it should still be autumn.

It's hard to when you know that someone else was controlling your body, doing wrong in your shoes.

Link shook his head. He couldn't think about that right now. When his emotions got strong it's like an open door to Ganondorf. He needed to be strong, keep his thoughts intact, keep his body strong. He quickly began to think about more pleasant times.

Like winter; he liked winter. He liked sitting at his window back in Ordon and watch the snow slowly dance in the cold winter wind. He liked walking through Ordon. It was always quieter during winter; as if the entire village went into a deep silent slumber. Even the animals were quiet. He remembered Fado mentioning once how it was often very eerie. During the winter, Fado would migrate the goats to a winter home where it was much warmer; they don't do well in the cold. Link looked down at the weeds at his feet.

Epona never liked the winter. The fact the goats were gone, she didn't have anything else to do; and she didn't seem to enjoy the snow as much.

Link suddenly sat up.

Epona!

Link plucked the weed and stood. How could he be so clouded! Epona would help him get to Ordon in no time. He placed the weed to his lips, pressing them down; such a familiar position and taste. He blew and notes filled the air around him. Link bounded out of the small cluster of trees, waiting for that familiar whinny and pounding hooves.

It was silent. Link looked around. Where was she? A couple more minutes pasted. She never took that long to show up, no matter where she was. Silence hung heavy on the air and his heart sank. Did something happen when he was gone? He placed the weed to his lips again and played the tune. The notes rung through the trees long after he finished.

Still nothing.

Link just about gave up when suddenly he heard pounding hooves in the distance. He blinked, suddenly alarmed and ducked behind the tree. He didn't think that Rusl or Aiden would hear the music and Rusl would recognize it immediately. Link caught his breath and pressed himself against the tree. The hooves got loud before they stopped. There was a snort of a horse and a whinny. It was right behind the tree. Link risked the chance and peeked around the tree trunk. Just a few feet away stood a large chestnut coloured horse with white legs; there was no rider on her back nor was there a saddle or bridle. She shook her white mane and snorted again.

Epona! Link grinned and stepped out from the tree.

"Epon-" Suddenly Epona let out a terrified neigh and reared back; her hooves pounded the ground when she came back down, Link jumped back, startled. "Hey hey, it's ok." He said, trying to calm her down. Epona took a couple steps back; her ears flatten against her head. Link had seen her like this before when enemies were around, but now she was being hostile towards him. It surely had nothing to do with the blood; she'd seen him bloodied before.

Link then remembered how much he's changed. He took a couple steps towards her.

"Epona, it's ok. It's me, Link. Remember?" Epona stopped her angry snorts but she took another couple steps back, keeping a fair distance between them. Link raised the weed to his mouth again and blew the same song. Her ears stood up, listening. She snorted again, confused. "It's me, Epona." Link assured. "I know I look different, but it's really me." Link took another couple steps forward, Epona didn't move.

When Link was close enough, Epona extended her neck cautiously and sniffed him. Link stood still and raised his hand slowly under her chin. Epona took a step back and suddenly let out a neigh of joy before bounding forward, pinching Link's shoulder between her neck and head in a horse hug. Link smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck in response. When she pulled back Link set his hand on her nose, looking into her eyes.

"I know I look different. A lot has changed…" It fell silent between the two as Link was lost in his mind.

Suddenly Epona whinnied and looked towards the bridge, her ears forward. Link, shaken from his thoughts, looked in the direction.

"What is it, girl?" He whispered. He watched Epona, wishing he could hear whatever she was hearing. Soon the sound reached his ears as well; the sound of another horse.

He took a couple steps towards the direction where it was coming from. A horse and rider turned the corner in a slow trot, just on the other side of the small bridge. Link narrowed his eyes at the rider, taking a step back closer to Epona. The rider looked up and Link could see the face.

"Aiden…" Suddenly Aiden's horse took off into a gallop. Link turned and ran over to Epona. Epona became nervous, detecting the sudden tension in the air. Link jumped up onto her back, grabbing her mane; she was a big horse to get onto without a saddle. Epona reared back onto her hind legs and Link was able to swing his one leg over to her other side.

"Go Epona!!" He shouted and without hesitation Epona turned around and took off towards the hill. Aiden had already crossed the bridge and was dangerously close behind now. Link held tight on Epona's mane as they started up the hill at top speed. Soon they reached the tight windy path. Epona never ceased her speed and sped around the corners with skill. Link glanced back several times but Aiden was always close behind.

"LINK! STOP!!" He could hear Aiden yell behind him.

Suddenly they came out into the open. Link nudged Epona's sides to go faster. He felt the change of speed as Epona picked up her speed; shooting across the wide open field like an arrow. The wind rippled through Link's long hair and Link sunk down against Epona's neck; keeping a tight hold on her mane.

Link looked to his left towards Castle Town. Another horse and rider was heading his way; Rusl. Link cursed under his breath as soon both Aiden and Rusl were riding neck to neck right behind him. Link glanced back at them. Rusl was yelling but Link couldn't understand what he was saying. Link nudged Epona's side again.

"Faster, Epona!" Epona neighed in response, tossing her head. Suddenly a spray of cold water hit Link's face as they shot across a pool. Link looked forward towards the Bridge of Eldin which was still a fair distance away. He narrowed his eyes as he saw specs of people there.

Guards? He couldn't tell until they got much closer. They were, some on horseback. Link remembered the Zora's words and realized Zelda must have put up camps all over Hyrule in order to catch him. He cursed again and glanced back; Rusl and Aiden had fallen back a bit. Link would have to turn Epona around and head back the way they came. Even if Link got through the camp set up at the bridge, he would only be getting further and further away from Ordona and probably run into more camps along the way.

Link had no other choice.

He applied more pressure to Epona's right side with his leg and was rewarded with Epona slowly turning to her left. Link pulled her mane to the left to sharpen her turn. Rusl and Aiden turned their horses sharply, intending to cut Link off. Aiden smoothed out his turn and got onto Link's other side. Link looked to his left at Rusl.

"LINK! STOP!" He yelled. "WE CAN HELP YOU!" Link looked to his right at Aiden, who now held a naked sword in his hand. Both came in closer on either side; their speeds matching. Link looked forward, seeing the cliff advancing fast.

Rusl reached out and caught hold of Link's arm. Link tried to shrug him off, keeping a tight hold on Epona's mane. Aiden approached him from his right and reached out for him, catching the shoulder of his tunic in his fist. Epona tossed her head, becoming angry with the closeness and snapped at Aiden's horse. His horse pulled away to avoid the attack and Aiden lost hold of Link's shoulder in order to control his horse.

The cliff was right in front of them. Link quickly pushed Epona to go left, hitting Rusl's horse who neighed angrily and turned as well. They turned just on time. Link was dangerously close to the edge now with Rusl beside him. Link kept his eyes forward, daring not to look to his right at the drop. He needed Epona to stay balanced at such a high speed and that required him to apply no pressure to her left. One slip and they would go tumbling down into the darkness.

"Link! Give up now or you'll fall!" Rusl yelled.

"Give up or I'll die and you'll all be doomed!" Link yelled back.

"Link! You're not alone!"

"Yes! I am! I'm the only one who can stop this!"

Link looked forward. They were about to reach the bridge to castle town. If he could hold out just a little longer, he'll be able to turn. He wasn't sure if he'd make it through castle town though. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd get caught. He took a deep breath, ready to take a risk, and pushed on Epona's right side, pulling her mane to the left at the same time. She neighed and crashed into Rusl's horse again. A piece of earth crumbled under Epona's back hooves and the earth gave way; she gave a whinny of terror and Link let out a yell.

**"LINK!"**


	31. Alliance

The things that happened next happened so fast that Link didn't realize it until it was already over. Rusl had reached over and grabbed Link by the back of his tunic and had pulled him from the saddle of his own horse towards him. The move had pushed Rusl over his own, pulling Link along, and both men crashed to the ground. Link quickly pulled away from Rusl and rolled over; fear that Epona had fallen over. He bolted into sitting position when he couldn't see her no longer and nearly yelled when he spotted her, a fair distance down the field. Huge relief ploughed through his body. He heard Rusl groan beside him and Link immediately switched his attention to him; fear that he may be injured.

"If I broke something again because of you, I swear I'll-..." He couldn't finish his sentence because he started to chuckle. Link frowned slightly; surprised by this suddenly change of mood but soon found himself smiling as well. Rusl picked himself up and held out a helping hand to Link. Link took it and was pulled to his feet.

"Thanks, Rusl." He mumbled. If Rusl hadn't made that move both he and Epona would be dead.

"Listen to me next time, Link." Rusl said, an edge to his voice.

"Or you could listen to me for once." Link countered his voice lacking the edge. Rusl studied Link before he sighed. He turned and looked across the field. The guards had ceased their chase after witnessing what had happened. Aiden was making his way towards them.

"Please, Rusl, I don't like running from you like this." Link said, looking up at him. Their eyes met; blue to red.

"I don't like it either, but if you're not going to cooperate-"

"Cooperate?! Of course I'm not going to cooperate! I'm doing this for the sake of Hyrule, because believe me, I have no other motivation to kill myself!"

"You don't have to kill yourself! We got that medicine! You just need to keep taking it and-"

"And what? Ganondorf is just going to disappear, just like that?" Link asked sarcastically. Rusl sighed. "Look, believe or not, Ganondorf is actually inside me. It's not some kind of disease or sickness that can just be treated; he's INSIDE me! Already he controls my emotions! You've already witnessed that!" Link said, his anger rising.

"That was Ganondorf that killed them, not you!"

"No, Rusl, that was me." Link took a moment, cooling himself down. "I was getting mad at Renado because he wouldn't let me go. Ganondorf used my anger and increased it and it drove me to...overreact. I don't have much more time left, Rusl! I need to get that last shard! There's no avoiding it, Rusl, this has to happen. I'm a hero…they're never meant to survive in stories."

By then Aiden had caught up and jumped off his horse.

"Hold it, Aiden." Rusl ordered. Aiden froze.

"Rusl…we can't-"

"No." Rusl said. Link looked at Rusl who returned his gaze. "Link…I don't want…you…you don't deserve this." He said, finally with a sigh. Link's heart skipped a beat.

"You're…" Link began but stopped himself, watching Rusl run his hand down his face.

"I'll help." Link stared at Rusl for a couple seconds, absorbing what he was said.

"No. I have to do this alone."

"No! You don't, Link. You think you're alone but your not! Besides, you need my help. What if you pass out? Someone needs to be there to inject you if you cannot do it yourself. And not to mention I know where all the base camps are set up. We'll easily avoid them."

Link looked down. Rusl was right, he did need help. Especially Rusl's help.

"…thank you, Rusl." He said. Rusl smiled and nodded. He turned to Aiden and the anger in Aiden's eyes was clear.

"Rusl, you realize what you're doing?" He growled dangerously.

"Calm yourself, Aiden. I think we need to trust Link on this one." Rusl explained, calmly. "I suggest you return to Asar. I thank you for all your help. Really."

For a brief couple seconds, Aiden and Rusl stood there staring at each other; as if there was some sort of silent conversation going on between them that Link could not hear. Aiden finally nodded and turned away, mounting up onto his horse.

"I hope your decision is wise, Rusl…and not just from your heart." Aiden said before nodding again in farewell. He turned his horse around and galloped off. Both Rusl and Link watched him go until he was out of sight.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me from now on." Rusl said, looking over at Link. Link just nodded and said nothing.

He wasn't sure what the future held now. With Rusl tagging along, things will be different.

But maybe…just maybe…it will be for the better.


	32. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

PHEW! Here you go! I know, I'm a day late! But it's up . . and like . . .2 thousand words long . . .so you should be proud of me! :)

* * *

"Unfortunately, there is a camp set up between us and Ordon; and there's no other way around it. We'll have to go through somehow..." Rusl said, thoughtful.

Link allowed Epona to walk without his lead as he stared of into the distance. The wind picked up and blew Link's long dark hair into his face.

"Link, you listening to me?"

Link glanced over at Rusl. "Yeah." He mumbled, resuming his former position. Rusl sighed, unconvinced.

"Look here, Link, we need to figure out what we're going to do. The camp is set up right past the next bridge." Rusl said, his voice stern as he waited for a reaction from Link. Link was silent for a minute.

"What month is it?" He asked suddenly, not taking his eyes off the distance.

"It's March...why?" Rusl asked, confused by the random question.

"Fado would be returning with the goats about now..." Link said, thoughtful. Rusl sighed.

"We don't have time for reminiscing, Link, we need to figure out what we're going to do and-"

"How many goats do we have?" Link asked, looking at Rusl.

"I don't know, you're the goat herder! But this isn't-"

"I don't remember...but there were a lot of them..." Link said, looking down; frowning slightly. Rusl stared at Link, not understanding what Link was getting at.

"We'll join him." Link said, looking off into the distance again.

"...what?"

"Fado and the goats. They're coming. We'll join them." Link said meeting Rusl's worried gaze.

"Link, you're not making any sense.."

"But don't you see?" Link asked. "Fado will have to pass through the camp with the goats. We'll join them! That's the only way we'll get through the camp!"

Rusl laughed. "Link, that's silly, they'll still catch you."

"No no, you don't understand. With so many goats, the guards will probably rush them through." Rusl kept his gaze on Link for a long time, running through the plan himself. He laughed once and looked ahead, hesitating.

"Link...even if it'd work, Fado might have gone by already.."

"No, actually he's right behind us." Link said. Rusl frowned at Link and looked behind. There was nothing.

"Link-"

"Just wait...I saw him earlier..." Rusl frowned at Link and looked behind them again. He waited, his ears tuned in for the baying of the goats. Sure enough, he heard them. His eyes widened with surprise and he glanced at Link.

Finally, a herd of goats came around the bend. Their blue coats shimmered against the sun and they occasionally reached down and grabbed a mouth full of grass. It would really be a problem for anyone going the other way; the whole group had taken up the entire narrow pathway. These goats were large steady creatures too; not easy to push aside. Both Rusl and Link stopped their horses and turned to face the oncoming group.

"Please, please! Over to one side!" They heard a familiar shout. Link almost smiled. Fado wasn't going to control them with that tone of voice. "Oh, please! Erg, nevermind. Just crash through everyone." Fado said, just as he turned the bend and came into view of Rusl and Link. "You big fat goons, what have you done all winter, hmm?" Fado looked up and his eyes laid on Rusl. His jaw dropped in shock.

"RUSL!" Fado yelled. One of the small, younger goats jumped, startled by the yell, and took off ahead of the group. Link quickly slid off of Epona and stood in front, his hands stretched, knees bent, ready to catch the youngling. He caught on either side of the goat's circular horn and brought the goat to a stop.

Fado came, pushing through the herd of goats. "Oh, thank you, Link!" Link stood up straight and looked at Fado. Fado let out a yell and took a step back. "Wow...you've...changed." He managed to say, his words broken. "Where have you two been?!"

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Well, no one in Ordon has seen either one of you for months! We were all so worried!" Fado looked from Rusl to Link. "...what have you two been doing?"

"Saving the world." Rusl said, a smile on his lips as he slipped from his saddle and walked over to greet Fado with a warm handshake. Fado smiled at him before he laid eyes on Link again.

"What's happened to you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the change in features. Link smiled a little.

"I know I've changed...a little."

"A little? That's the understatement of the year. Where did you get that nasty scar too?" Fado asked but immediately regretted mentioning it. Link winced and looked down.

"Long story." Fado nodded, letting it go.

"So where you two headed?" He asked, trying not to look at Link but found it hard not to stare; it was his red eyes.

"Actually, we were heading home." Rusl said and smiled. "Mind if we join you?"

The smile that spread across Fado's long face was priceless. Immediately he nodded. "Yeah! It's lonely herding all these goats to and fro their winter home; they don't make good company." He whispered that last part before turning.

"Wait," Rusl said, stopping Fado who turned around.

"What is it?"

"Do you happen to have...some clothes Link here can borrow?" Rusl asked, glancing at Link's blood covered clothes. Luckily, Link had washed up has much as he could in one of the pools of water before Rusl and he set out so his face and hands were no longer caked in red.

Fado frowned and looked at Link's clothes. He gasped, just noticing that it wasn't just a dark tunic.

"Bless the goat lords, Link! What happened?! Are you hurt?!" He asked in a rush. Link shook his head.

"No, it's ok, I'm fine. But...do you have some spare clothes, preferably a Sheppard's robe..." Fado frowned at this request.

"Sure, of course I do...but may I ask why preferably that?"

"I...I can't be seen, Fado." Link said. "There's a camp up ahead, I need to get through it without the guards knowing who I am."

Fado's eyes widened. "You're the reason for all this security all over the land?" Link looked down. "What do they want with you, Link?" Fado asked.

"Look, it's a long story, Fado, and we'll tell you. But right now we don't have the time for that; Link's time is no longer free. We need to hurry, there's something in Ordon we need."

Fado nodded. "Alright, hold on." He turned and pushed his way through the goats towards one of the bigger ones in the back. This was the only goat that bore luggage. Fado opened one of the bags and dug through it before pulling out a long black sheppard's robe. He pushed his way back to the others. "Will this do?" He asked Link. Link nodded, taking the robe.

"It's perfect." Link put on the robe and pulled the hood up over his head. The hood was big and it concealed his face perfectly. All that was visible was his long dark red hair. Rusl nodded.

"Let's hope that does the trick."

* * *

Link stuck in the back of the herd, leading Epona, as they neared the camp. Rusl followed around the middle of them, riding his horse and Fado lead. They were stopped as they neared the camp.

"My name is Fado, I'm taking these goats back to Ordon village."

"How many goats are there?"

"23."

The guard nodded, writing that down.

"Who are the other two?" He asked, eyeing Link and Rusl in the back.

"That is my good friend, Rusl. And that's my...cousin, Ashwin, in the back."

"Take off your hood, Ashwin." The guard ordered.

"Uh," Fado said. "He's allergic to the sun. He'll get very sick if he takes the hood off."

"...what?"

"He's allergic to the sun."

"How is that even possible?"

"It's a condition. It runs in the family."

"Then what is he doing out here?"

"Oh, you can't expect him to be kept in a house all his life, do ya?"

The guard looked from Fado to Link, sceptical, but nodded.

"Alright, pass on through."

Fado nodded and thanked the guard before getting the pack moving again. The guards stepped back, closer to their tents and rock wall to give more room to get the goats moving.

"C'mon c'mon! Hurry them up!" One of the guards said, impatiently. "HAH!" He shouted at the goats and stomped his foot.

One of the goats was spooked and hit another one which sent it running back. Link acting quickly and caught it by its horns. The goat bayed loudly and pulled away, hitting Epona's leg as it turned. Epona neighed and reared back onto her hind legs, catching Link by surprised and he fell back.

"Ashwin! You alright?" Rusl called. Link groaned and sat up, unaware at first that his hood fell back, revealing his face. One of the guards shouted, pointing at him. Link's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet and up onto Epona's back. But with all the goats blocking his way, even Epona wouldn't be able to get through.

Link cupped his hands to his mouth and let out a long loud howl; matching that of a wolf's perfectly. The goats screamed and they all took off running; knocking over the guards that were trying to get to them. Link kicked Epona's sides and she took off with the goats.

"Link! Wait!" Rusl cried out after him. His horse had freaked when the goats took off and he was still trying to calm it. Link didn't even glance behind him. He kicked Epona again and she sped up, slipping through the goats easily. As soon as they were out in the open field, she sped up even faster. Link directed her towards Ordon.

He took the chance and looked back when he was halfway to Ordon. The goats were just leaving the mouth of pathway. He made good time. He felt bad for what he did; it'll take a long time for Fado to get the goats back into control. But if he hadn't done it, there was a good chance he would have been caught; nothing he could do.

* * *

Link allowed Epona to slow down when they were further in Ordon. He knew now that the guards wouldn't find him there.

He reached the Faron woods and saw Coro, sitting at his pot of soup that Link still, to that day, regrets greatly ever trying.

Link pulled the hood back up over his head. He thought it best not to stop and talk; he had no time to waste. He trotted back Coro, not saying a word, and neither did Coro; though he was probably sleeping.

Link reached the mouth of the cave and Epona immediately reacted when they got too close.

"Alright alright, calm down." Link said, sliding off of Epona. He pushed Epona around. "Go back home, girl." He gave her a pat on the rump and Epona happily trotted off towards Ordon Village. Link turned and disappeared into the cave, shutting the gate after him.

It was dark inside. Link pulled his lantern out and lit it. It blazed quickly and lit the path before him. Link had traveled through this tunnel many times and to tell the truth, he really didn't need light. But it was just to be safe. He hasn't been here for a long time so there's no telling what could be in this cave now. He'd only hope that there wasn't any enemy that he'd have to fight on the way. The sword he had was left back in Kakariko Village, along with most of his other belongings.

Link's footsteps echoed through the quiet tunnels. So far he hasn't reached one creature. Link was grateful, but he was worried. What happened to them? They've have always been there ever since he can remember.

There was a voice calling Link from the darkness behind him. Link turned sharply. He saw nothing. He raised his lantern higher, trying to shed a little more light.

"Hello?" He called out. Still silence. He looked warily around before turning, returning to his route.

Shortly later the voice came again, calling again, louder. It was a man's voice, deep and growl like. Link turned again. He froze, ears tuned for anything that may give hint of his pursuer.

The silence was almost deafening.

Link swallowed and turned again. He was almost out of the cave; whoever may be following, it'd be easier to see them in the day light.

Link stepped out of the cave into a small opening. He put out the lantern and stowed it away. He made his way towards the forest temple.

Would that dagger shard be in the forest temple? Or would it be where the Master Sword is found? Link couldn't be sure, so he'd have to start searching immediately; waste no time.

"Link." Came the voice again, but this time it was louder and clearer. Link spun around to face his enemy.

What he saw wasn't what he expected. His eyes widened and he gave a shout of surprise, falling back onto the ground.

"I-Ilia!" He managed out. Ilia smiled sweetly.

"Oh, Link! I've missed you! Why do you keep running? Why won't you let me help you?"

"I...but...how are you..." Link was still stunned to even see her there. How could she get here so fast?

"Link, I've missed you." She said again and smiled. Link frowned; something was wrong. "Link, I missed you." She repeated, but her voice changed. It lowered and had an odd tone to it. Suddenly, her face began to warp. Link watched in horror as her whole shape warped and shifted. "Link." She said again, but her voice sounded an awful like...

Her shape finally settled into a totally new appearance.

"No! It-...it can't be you! Impossible! You only come out when I'm unconscious, this is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream." Link said, repeating it over and over to himself, trying to make the nightmare go away.

But it didn't.

Ganondorf laughed, deep and evil, as he stepped closer to Link.

"Link." He said again, a huge grin on his face.

"NO!" Link scrambled to his feet and took off the opposite direction of Ganondorf, towards the temple. Ganondorf laughed even louder behind and gave chase.

"You can't escape me, Link! I am part of you now! WE ARE ONE! Come back you coward! Face me!"

Link looked up the long path to the temple to see the temple doors closed. If he risked running up there, he may find himself trapped. Was it worth it?

"Link." Ganondorf growled right into Link's ear. Link let out a yelp, spinning around to find Ganondorf right up behind him. He panicked and tripped over a root.

He stumbled back until there was nothing left under his feet.

He plummeted into the darkness below; and Ganondorf stood and laughed from the cliff edge and then disappeared into a black mist.


	33. A Friend from the Past

**Authors Note:**

So, I read an interesting theory a couple days ago about the monkeys in Ordon. Without giving anything away you'll know what I'm talking about near the end, I'd like to just say that the idea wasn't orginally mine but I thought it may fit nicely into the story; and I just took the theory a little further to explain the Sages :)

* * *

The sun shone through the trees, reflecting off the particles that danced around; casting the place into a dreamy appearance. A stream bubbled nearby, the only other sounds in the village were children screaming, laughing, playing.

She walked through the village holding a bucket. She was quiet, watching the other children as she went, a gentle smile on her face. A smile, like a mothers but she was far from that age; she looked no older than 10 years old.

The wind ruffled her green hair gently and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, before continuing on towards the small pool. She knelt down on one knee and dipped the bucket into the cool water. The wind blew behind her and she looked up towards a small path, leading away from the village. She was quiet, as if listening to something. She set the bucket aside and got to her feet.

"I'm coming." She said, hopping across the little islands in the pool and starting down the path. "Great Deku Tree, I'm here, what is-" She gasped and stopped dead in her tracks when she turned the corner. She was still for a couple seconds before she shot forward, falling down onto her knees beside the limp body in front of the Deku Tree. Her shock passed into sadness. "Oh Link..." She said, brushing some of the red locks out of his face. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Link mumbled something, his head moving to one side to the other, restless. She walked over, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Hush, it's ok."

"...No...no...Ilia." He continued to say in his sleep. She tilted her head to one side before placing a cool wet cloth on his forehead. "Ilia." He said again. "I'm sorry...no...don't..."

"It's ok, Link." She said again, placing a hand on his cheek gently. He gasped and shot up right into sitting position. She jumped up off the bed when he did so. "It's ok." She said again. "You're safe here." Link breathed heavily, his eyes dancing around trying to take in where he was. His eyes finally settled on the child dressed in green. She smiled at him.

"Who...are you?" Link asked. "Where am I?"

She smiled. "I guess you wouldn't recognize me, you're in Kokiriko, Link."

"Kokiriko?" Link asked, frowning. She smiled and nodded. "But...how do you know me?" Link asked. She just smiled.

"I knew a boy named Link; long ago." Link frowned, not understanding at first but suddenly he clued in and his eyes widened.

"You...you knew him? The...other..." Link stumbled with his words. She smiled and nodded. "But how?! He lived long before my grandfather's age...and you're only a...child."

She giggled. "I know. You see, children of Kokiriko...we never grow up." The smile on her face never disappeared as she waited for him to take that in. She could see, in his face, that he still had a million other questions. "You see, Link grew up here. Link and I...we were close friends." The smile on her face saddened a little. Link nodded slowly and then frowned.

"But how'd you know who I was?"

"Because you're his descendent, are you not?"

"Well...that's what I've been told...but..."

"You look just like him." She said, understanding now what he was getting at. "Despite the...changes. But if I look at you and just imagine the blue eyes and golden hair...scar less face...I can see my best friend."

Link swung his legs over the side of the bed. The bed was much too small for him, made for a child, so with his feet planted on the floor by the bed, his knees was almost at the same height as his heart. In fact, he could tell by looking around the room, that everything was miniature size for a child.

"Who are you?" Link asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"My name is Saria." Link nodded and the room fell silent again. Suddenly, Link's eyes widened.

"Did I hurt anyone?!" He asked in a rush. Saria looked surprised at first.

"Uh, no."

"B-but...every time I pass out..." Realization dawned on Saria's face and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh, right. Don't worry, I dealt with that. I'm afraid...one of your...needles was broken. Possibly from the fall."

"How'd you know?" Saria giggled at Link.

"Oh, Link, you don't expect me to be a sage and be naive at what's going on in the world, do you?"

Complete utter shock crossed Link's face. Saria was a sage?! One of those cloaked, masked, ghost-like creatures at the temple? His jaw hung open and Saria's giggle turned into a childish laugh.

"But...why are you here?"

"Hmm, well, I am the Forest Sage...so it's only right for me to be here governing the forest. And besides, I don't like that temple, it's so dusty and dark and-"

Link sprung to his feet, startling Saria before she could finish her sentence.

"Do you have the last shard?!" He demanded. Saria hummed, looking disappointed at first at the change of subject but shook her head.

"I don't." She watch Link's face fell. "But I know where it is." She said quickly. Link looked up.

"Exactly where it is?"

"Of course! I'll show you. I guess we better get going right away then...you don't have much time left. Follow me." She gave Link a grin, taking his hand and led him outside.

Link had to bend over to get through the small door but was relieved to be outside in the open air. When he looked around, he saw many more small houses, all made out of tree trunks or out of the ground. Children were everywhere, playing, screaming, laughing. Link noticed that a lot of the children, the males anyway, were wearing the same clothes as he was; child size versions of course.

Of course, when Link was given this outfit he was told that it was the same outfit worn by the hero; who grew up here.

Several children stopped to stare at Link, shocked. Out of a small group came three kids who ran right up to him.

"Hello, mister." A green haired boy said, a grin on his face.

"Did you come from outside the forest?" A blonde haired girl asked. The third one ran behind Link and jumped up onto his back, taking Link by surprise.

"Hey! Where's your sword?" He shouted. Link let out a breath when he was suddenly hit by a memory. The kids back in Ordon. Talo, Malo, Beth...and Colin. Link totally forgotten about them.

"Hey! Mister! Your hear me? What happened to your sword? You had one last time!" He demanded loudly. The little girl huffed, pulling the boy down.

"Don't be such a bothersome." She scowled at him. "I'm sure mister is busy." Link blinked at the three kids. They seemed and acted much like those in Ordon. It was almost like it was them, just stuck in different bodies.

"She's right, we're very busy." Saria told them, gently. "So we better get going now."

"Will you come play with us when you're done?" The quiet boy asked, hopeful. "Mido is no fun, all he does is sit in his house pretending to be king or is getting mad at Link."

"Is Link ever going to come back?" The girl asked. Saria smiled at them.

"We'll be back." She said simply, ignoring their answers, and leading Link away.

"Can we come?!" Yelled the loud boy. Saria glanced over her shoulder at him and frowned.

"No, last time you left here you cause a lot of problems for the local village and got your sister in trouble!"

"Aww! I didn't mean too!"

"Well, if it wasn't for mister here, your sister wouldn't be here anymore." Saria answered. The boy's jaw dropped when he looked at Link.

"It IS you!" Saria took Link's hand again and led him away.

"Sorry about that." She said. "But the Kokiri children are growing increasingly more interested in the world outside and I'm afraid they do cause trouble sometimes." Link frowned.

"His sister...how did I have anything to do with her?" Saria smiled.

"I'm afraid they're the monkeys that caused you trouble. Do you remember? A couple children chased them out of the safety of their village and got in trouble...and Fado, in order to save her brother, got herself into trouble." Link gasped.

"They're...the monkeys? The ones that helped me out at the forest temple too? But how?"

"Well, as time goes on and the land changes, so do we. So, when the children leave the forest, they take on the appearance of monkeys." Saria laughed. "Something about fitting in with the world today. It is the same for us Sages. When we are in our own home, we appear as we were originally, but outside, we take on the appearance that you have seen. It's a little confusing, I know." Saria smiled, leading Link up a hill into a small tunnel which lead out into a dense forest.

"Wait, you said her sister's name is Fado?" Link asked. Saria glanced back at him and nodded.

"Yes, why?" A smile spread across Link's face as he thought of the Fado he knew; he'd love to tell him about meeting a little girl whose name was Fado as well.

"Nothing, just curious."


	34. My Companion

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrry!! I know it's been a really long time since I've updated! I've started another fanfic, and it's taken up a lot of my..time..and I've been trying to figure out how to make the next step with this one. I'm so sorry! Forgive me! And sorry again, because this one is short! I promise, the next chapter will be up at least before the end of november..and it's going to be epic...I has ideas! :P

* * *

Link followed the child for what seemed like forever through the dense bush. Little was said between them but it was more a comfortable silence. The more Link was with Saria, the more she felt like an old friend; as if he's known her all his life. As if she's always been there with him, just in the background and out of sight.

They stepped out from the trees into a small opening. There was a small pool and waterfall. Link looked around, immediately recognizing the area.

"I've been here before." Saria smiled.

"Of course you have. We're close to the Temple of Time now; where the master sword lays."

"Of course." Link said, remembering now. He had chased a masked child through here before, during his last adventure. He continued to follow Saria through the maze like area. It was silent, not a bird to be heard. Link remembered that from last time and quite liked it. It was so peaceful.

They turned a corner and Link's eyes fell immediately on the master sword, set in the stone a little ways from them. He immediately felt drawn to the sword, as if it was calling him; yearning to be used again.

"It's this way." Saria said, catching Link's attention. Link nodded and followed her up onto the ledge that over looked the small opening. There was the doorway Link had used in his previous adventure to access a temple. Of course, he wouldn't be able to get there now, not without the rod.

Saria stopped in front of the doorway.

"We hid it in here. We wanted to make sure that no one else could get it."

"How...do I get there?" Link asked. "It's impossible without the-"

"Remember, Link, I'm a Sage." With that she laid her hand on the doorway and it suddenly flashed with life, the stone doors opening. Link raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light until it dimmed, left with the soft golden glow of the different world inside. "Go on, Link. I will wait here for you." Saria said and smiled gently at him.

Link nodded and took a deep breath before stepping forward. There was another flash as he passed through time and stumbled on the other side of the doorway. He looked back to see Saria smiling back at him until she disappeared completely. Link look forward again. She hadn't told him where it was...

But of course, that would be too easy.

Link took another deep breath before he took a step forward to start his search. He walked down the now restored stone steps and across the large stone floor. Passing the iron giants, Link barely glanced at them, something else on his mind. He past under the archway, following the calling, the pulling of his heart. He walked up the long dark steps and entered the large room, lit by light floating in from the brilliant windows lining the wall.

Link approached the master sword slowly and as he did it almost seemed like the place got darker. Link barely noticed, however, his eyes fixed on the sword. His sword. His companion. It was like meeting up with an old friend. He reached out slowly and brushed his fingers lightly down the hilt of the sword. When he did it seemed like electricity was running from the sword into Link's body. Link automatically felt the excitement he once had during his last adventure. He felt all the emotions, the pain, horror, worry, joy, relief. It was as if the sword had bottled up all of Link's feelings from the past and had held onto it since. Link's lips parted as his fingers slowly curled around the hilt, remembering.

Link clenched his jaw shut tightly as he suddenly grabbed hold of the hilt and pulled it up. There was a roar from the sky like thunder, but deeper, and the wind whipped around Link as he held the sword. Suddenly there was a scream, loud, deep, and horrifying, which faded away quickly. The echo bounced off the stone walls around him long after it was gone. He looked around but couldn't see where the scream may have come.

Silence followed and the wind calmed down.

Link looked forward as the blue stairs appeared before him, transparent like a mirage. He crossed the distance between him and the stairs and stepped up onto them boldly, making his way to the doors of the Temple of Time.


	35. Ballroom Waltz

**Author's Note:**

Ok, I got this up much sooner then I believed! Haha, good ol' spares! :P

I hope you liked it, I wrote it while I was listening to epic music.

* * *

As soon as Link stepped into the temple, he could tell it was different. The air was cool and damp, a strange smell lingered in the temple that reminded Link of hot iron. He had no problem navigating himself through the temple, not sure what he was really looking for, just for something different, some clue.

Link, for the first time in a long time, was enjoying himself. He felt like himself, as if there was nothing wrong with him. As if Ganondorf had never invaded his body in the first place.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he noticed a door. He had never seen this door before, no, there used to be a large golden bell there. He stepped over to it, setting his hand on the doorknob and turned. The door opened without a sound, swinging loosely. Link gasped when he saw the inside.

It was a huge room with beautifully carved pillars made out of gold. Before him was a great stone staircase leading right down to the water. The entire floor was covered with crystal clear water, about a foot high. Link started down the stairs towards the water and stopped at it. The water was completely still. Not a single ripple disturbed the perfect liquid. For a moment, Link was nearly convince that it wasn't water but glass.

There was several other doors lining the walls of the room. Straight ahead was the largest door, carved, like the pillars, out of gold. Hanging from the ceiling were several brilliant chandeliers, glowing a soft yellow.

It was a ballroom.

Link took one step into the water, his foot breaking the perfect stillness and the ripples curled out across the glassy water. He took another couple steps in, bringing his feet up higher, as if he had to make as little disturbance in the water as possible.

It took a long time before he was half way to the great golden doors; in the very center of the room. Link stopped and turned slowly, taking in the full room. He was immediately struck with the feeling of being very small. He was also aware of how cool the water felt through his boots. Or was the water filling up his boots? He didn't feel wet. He bent down to check but froze; catching his expression in the water.

He swore he looked like his normal self again. His skin looked pale, his hair blonde.

_Must just be the reflection._

He shrugged off the hope and turned, heading to the golden doors again.

When he reached the door, he found a chain encircling the great door handles. Of course, that would have been too easy too.

"You won't be getting in that way." Came a voice behind him. Link turned sharply, a hand going over his shoulder to his sword; ready to pull it out when needed.

Before him stood a tall woman. Her fiery red hair flowed down in loose curls to her waist, and it glistened and shone without the need for light. Her eyes were gray and empty and her skin was pale. She bore no clothes but her body was like a statue, carved perfectly out of white stone.

She was the most beautiful creature Link has ever seen.

Link was frozen solid for a long time. She laughed and Link immediately thought of chimes blowing softly in the wind.

"Tell me, child, what brings you here?" Her voice was soft as music. Soothing. Link found himself feeling tired all of a sudden, his eyelids drooping slightly.

"…I…came for the…shard." He said, slowly, finding it impossible to lie or remain silent. Her gray eyes narrowed slightly.

"And what possible reason would you want that?" She asked, her voice not as gentle but still mesmerizing.

"…to destroy Ganondorf." Link swallowed, trying to gain control over himself again. His eyelids dropped a little more.

"Ganondorf." She growled, her perfect face tensed up but relaxed. "Ganondorf is dead, my child." She said, her voice returning to music.

"No…he lives." Link said, weakly. His hand was falling away from the sword as it felt like it had weights on it. "…he's…inside….m..e…"

Link fell to his knees, the crystal water soaking through his pants and he shivered from the cold. His whole body grew loose, he no longer had control over it. His back arched and his head fell back, eyes closed.

He could hear her breathing speed up and a growl rippled from her throat.

"You cannot be allowed to live!" She growled at him. Link had no voice, nothing to warn her of the dangers.

The water around him began to morph and grow, lapping up into the air. It encircled Link like a crystal clear wall. It froze when it had grown the height of link before it suddenly collapsed into him. Link opened his mouth as a gasp from the sudden coldness against his skin but there was no air but water flooded his mouth. He pulled his head up and could see the woman through the water. Her too red lips pulled into a grin, revealing her pearly teeth.

Suddenly, a new strength arose in Link and he lifted his arms away from his body, an attempt to push the water off. He tried to pull forward out of the water but it followed his body, moved the way he did. It was no longer water, it was a strange jell that stuck to his body and choked him, drowning him. He reached toward the woman for help, his lungs burning; screaming for air.

He could do nothing as his vision began to fade into blackness.

He called out, screamed in his head. _Ganondorf! Help, get us out of this! _He begged. For the first time, he hoped Ganondorf would take over.

There was no call to his answer.

Link was alone.

His head fell and he clenched his eyes tightly against the pain in his lungs.

It would all be over soon.

Soon.

No more pain.

No more suffering.

Just peace.

Ganondorf wins.

Hyrule will fall.

His friends were dead.

_Ilia_

_I'm sorry, Ilia._

_I tried._

_Ilia._

_Goodbye, Ilia._

_I failed you._

_No!_

Suddenly a burst of energy shrouded from Link's body, cutting through the globe he was stuck in. The water shrivelled and then fell from his body.

Link gasped for air brutally. His hand pressed against his neck, trying to release the burning pain as he started to cough and spit out water.

The woman gasped.

"How dare you." She growled, her once beautiful features twisted in anger. Link slowly pushed himself up from the ground. He straightened, his strength returning, he stood before her boldly.

"Where is the shard." He ordered in a clear voice.

"Never. I'll never give it to you, infested."

"Where is the shard." He ordered again. "This is the only way for me to destroy Ganondorf. …please."

She opened her mouth and let out a terrifying scream, causing Link to wince away. The water level dropped at his feet as it was pulled towards the walls as if trying to escape the scream as well. Link pushed his hands to his ears, trying to block out the ear splitting sound.

And then it stopped. Link blinked and looked up at the woman. She was frozen, her eyes wide, her mouth still open but nothing was coming out. Her eyes fell on his face and she immediately scowled. She thrust her hands out to him, palms open facing him.

Link pulled his sword out, just then all the water that had disappeared to the wall came out in huge deadly waves. Link froze then turned sharply to his right and ran for the pillars.

He ducked behind the closest pillar just as huge waves came, bursting out around the pillar. Link pushed his back harder to the pillar as it cut through the waves. He watched with wide eyes as the water disappeared into the wall as if the wall was a mirage.

He tightened his hold on the sword and turned leaving the safety of the pillar and charged at her.

She looked towards the wall of her left and held her hand out. Immediately, more waves poured out towards Link. There was nothing he could do as the water smashed into him, taking him off his feet and sending him flying to the other side of the room.

He was smashed against the wall as the water disappeared into it. Before he had the chance to recover, another wave hit him, from the same direction, with more force. He fell back when the wave was gone and landed hard on his back. He coughed painfully, tasting blood. Painfully, flipped himself over and forced himself to his feet.

He turned to face her but saw her readying another wave. He darted behind pillar just as it came. The water suddenly rushed past him at high speed and there was a loud crack above his head. Link looked up to see a split in the pillar. The force of the water was too much for them. He watched the pillar shift as another wave hit.

He was going to be crushed underneath if he didn't move. He held his sword tightly and could feel power surging through his hands into the sword. He set his jaw tightly and let out a shout, bringing to sword out across the pillar. The water around him suddenly dispersed and the pillar suddenly gave way and fell away from Link towards the woman.

She screamed as the pillar came down on her and crumbled. Link was breathing hard and put his hand on what was remaining of the pillar to catch his breath. He straightened up and walked over to where she was.

All the was visible of her was her hand and arm, coming out from under the crumbled golden pillar. Water flowed gently from the walls, covering the ground like it once did before. Link came down on one knee and placed a hand on the hand and shivered from the coldness.

The chain on the golden doors fell to the ground with a clank and the door opened slowly. Link looked up, back down at the hand again, and then got to his feet. He walked around the fallen pillar towards the door.

Suddenly there was an explosion behind him and he was tossed forward, chunks of gold falling around him. He pushed himself up and looked behind him to see the pillar was in pieces around her.

Her, who was standing there, unscathed, her face twisted horribly. She put her hand out and the golden doors slammed shut. Then the entire room started to shake violently. Link heard the pillars crack around him and he quickly scrambled to his feet.

"IF I AM TO DIE HERE, SO WILL YOU!!" She screamed behind him.

A pillar came down right behind Link, causing him to fall forward. He caught himself with his hands and quickly pushed himself up again as he heard more pillar's fall. The ceiling way above his head began to crack and pieces were falling down like rain, pelting him.

He scrambled to the golden doors, grabbing a hold of both handles and yanked on them. The door shook but didn't budge. He began to pull and pull with all his power and might, desperate to get out of the crumbling room, the floor shaking violently and he could hear as each pillar fell, as the ceiling began to fall.

He let out a shout of desperation and despair as the door refused to open, his feet under him slipping in the water as he pulled. A long shadow fell down on him and he quickly lunged to the side to avoid the falling pillar. He fell among the water and debris, the pieces of gold and rock cutting into him. He looked to his right just in time to watch the great chandeliers began to break free and fall with the ceiling.

The woman, amidst of all the chaos, stood in the middle of the room, her hands lifted up towards the ceiling. The chandeliers fell and shattered around her with an ear piercing sound.

Link looked back to see the pillar he had avoided had smashed the golden doors open. He scrambled to his feet and ran for it. Just then, the entire ceiling came down, no longer able to stay in place.

Link lunged over the golden pillar through the door as the ceiling collapsed, sending rocks and water after him.

He hit the ground hard and slid a ways which turned into him rolling. When he came to a stop on his side, he fell over onto his stomach and laid there, breathing hard and bleeding, pressing his forehead against the floor. His body immediately began to shiver from cold but Link didn't care. He stayed in this position for a long time, catching his breath, his heart racing so fast he thought it was going to burst.

He turned his head to the side, laying it down on the cold stone floor, and looked towards the door.

It was completely blocked by stone, the fallen ceiling.

Link closed his eyes in relief.

He survived.


	36. Do I have the Strength?

Link stumbled to his feet and immediately let out a cry as pain shot from his right shoulder. He came back down on one knee and pressed his left hand to it. It felt odd, as if something was missing under the skin. He quickly realized that he was unable to move his entire right arm.

His shoulder had come out of its socket; probably from the fall. Link groaned. Hopefully he won't need his sword after this, that or he'll be fighting left handed.

He pulled himself back up onto his feet and looked around the small room, keeping his hand on his arm and keeping it pressed against his body.

The room was small and empty. The ground and walls were simple stone; no brilliant gold pillars or chandeliers like in the ballroom.

At the very end of the room sat a full length mirror and the frame looked to be made out of silver. Link made his way over to it and stood before it. His mouth opened slightly in shock.

In the mirror was a boy, fair skinned, blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, looking back at him. He was holding onto his limp left arm and he was dressed in a dark forest green tunic; a scar tore down his left cheek from his eye, just like the one Link had. It took Link a long time to realize…

It **was** him.

Link let go of his arm, sucking in a breath from the pain, and raised his hand to his face. He turned it slowly, examining the light peach colour of his skin. It was no longer the dark tanned colour that of a Gerudo. He looked back into the mirror and brushed his hands through his golden hair. His blue eyes were wide with wonder.

What happened?

Link quickly remembered the unanswered call back in the ballroom when Link was drowning. Even if Ganondorf wasn't going to help him it would have been unlike him to just stay silent like that.

Was he…gone?

Was that what that scream was, outside the temple when Link retrieved his sword? Did Ganondorf get whipped away?

_Ganondorf? Are you there?_

_Are you gone?_

Link's eyes grew wide when he watched himself in the mirror began to twist and morph. Soon, his image was no longer recognizable as it grew and became wider. Slowly, the image came into focus and Link let out a yelp, taking a quickly step back.

"Is this what you wanted, Link?" Came a voice from the character in the mirror. "Is that all you cared about was to return to your formal self? Is that what I DIED for?! WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE?!"

"A-Auru!" Link pleaded, shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't kn-know."

"Didn't know?!" Auru shouted back at him through the mirror. "Is that your excuse?" He growled. "You've killed so many people, Link: Ashei, Shad, Renado! And all you've got to say is 'you didn't know'!?"

"I-…I-…"

"No, Link, you did know! You knew the risk of being around them!! And yet you didn't do a thing to prevent their deaths! Look, I'll easily look over my own death, but you actually KILLED the others, Link!! Their blood is on your hands! And you'll never be able to wash them away unless you went back in time and prevented it all from happening!"

Link closed his eyes tightly, tears seeping through as his old friend yelled at him, accused him of such crimes he didn't want to face; didn't want to think about.

"So tell me this, Link…are you doing this for yourself, or for them?"

"F-for them…" Link replied weakly.

"What was that?"

"For them." Link said, his voice stronger. "For Hyrule. If I was doing this for myself, I wouldn't be putting together a sword that I am to kill myself with!! I'm going to end my own life for everyone else! For Hyrule! A hero is never meant to survive in the end, it's not until their own blood is spilled before anyone can be happy!

"I…I was never meant to survive the first time. After I killed Ganondorf…I was supposed to die then. It is because I survived that this new danger has come back, that Ganondorf is still alive! If I had died…everyone would be ok…" Link's voice cracked as he felt the tears coming.

His eyes focused back on the mirror but Auru was gone; another character had taken his position.

A tall beautiful woman, her skin was pasty white and her amber eyes matched her long hair.

"Link." She said softly, her voice gentle.

Link sucked in a painful breath as his eyes laid on the face he hadn't seen for a long…long time. Memories rushed back to him and he immediately felt like a fool for nearly forgetting her completely.

He took a step towards the mirror.

"Link." She said again, louder, and smiled at him. "You are lost for words again."

"Midna…" Link reached forward with his left hand, pressing it against the glass. "…is it really you? Or-…"

"Are you going mad?" She giggled, settling her hand against the opposite side of the glass over his. Link closed his eyes; he could almost feel her hand if he really focused. "Maybe…but does it matter if it's really me?" She asked causing Link to open his eyes again.

"What?"

"This isn't about me, Link. This is about you. This is about your courage." Link frowned at her words. "Do you have the strength to save everyone, Link?"

"…I don't know."

"Because she won't do it, she can't."

"…who?"

Midna just smiled at him, her hand falling from the glass. Link frowned.

"Midna! Who's she?" Link asked. Midna's smile never disappeared as she started to fade away.

"I'll see you later…" She said.

"Midna!! Wait!! Who's she?! Don't go!" Link cried desperately, his hand curling into a fist and he banged the mirror.

There was nothing he could do; she was gone.

"NO! MIDNA!!" Link banged the glass again, harder and harder, until his fist went right through, the mirror shattering.

His fist landed on something sharp. Link winced before slowly pulling his hand out, curled around the object. Blood seeped from his fist, dripping onto the ground as whatever it was cut into his flesh. He opened his fist slowly to reveal a metal shard.

A dagger shard.

The last one.

He looked past the shard to his bloodied hand.

_Do I have the strength?_


	37. Forlorn

"Rusl, are you leaving?" Uli followed him out the door. "You had only just returned!"

Rusl sighed and turned to face his wife. Her blond hair was long now, nestling gently around her shoulders. Her face was riddled with worry and sadness. He mirrored her expression and reached in, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in a gentle hug.

"Please don't go." She whispered leaning into his embrace. Rusl could hear the hurt in her voice. There was a cold droplet on his shoulder. He frowned and pulled away gently, seeing tears streaming down her face.

His heart ached.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He pulled her in again, hugging her tighter.

"Your sons, Rusl...they miss you. Colin is always waiting for you to come home. And Carlise! Rusl, please...he barely knows you." Uli begged. "Please. I miss you..." She choked.

Rusl closed his eyes against his own tears. In his travels, he didn't once stop to think what he was doing to his family. Never being there. It's not fair on them, they don't deserve this. Rusl tightened his hold when he felt her shoulders start to shake as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again. He shouldn't have come, despite himself he knew Link wouldn't come into the village. Still...he hoped. And he wanted to see his family so much; but his return and now leaving so soon...

Uli stopped sobbing and Rusl pulled away gently, wiping her tears away.

"You're right. It's not fair what I'm doing, I shouldn't have left in the first place..."

"No." Uli said, shaking her head and wiped away the remaining tears he missed. "You did what was right. As much as I don't want you to go...Link needs you. Find him, Rusl. Bring him home."

Rusl nodded. "I promise." He leaned in and kissed her gently, letting the kiss linger. "...bye." He whispered.

"Bye." She whispered back, looking up at him and managed a smile. Rusl returned the smile and turned, leaving his wife, his family, and his life in the doorway.

* * *

"You've returned. Have you retrieved what you were looking for?"

"I have." Link replied, glancing back and catching a glimpse of the other time before it vanished in the stone archway.

"Follow me." Saria said and turned away, leading him away.

She lead him through the thick woods again until they came out onto one of the great fields. In the distance he could see Kakiriko village. They both stood in silence for awhile, taking in the view as the sun slowly sunk sending out golden waves across the sky.

"You are nearing the end." Saria said, breaking the silence. Link simply nodded. She turned to him and held her hand out. Link frowned, reaching out with his left hand. In his hand, she pushed a small stone like object, cold and smooth.

"What is it?"

"...a gift." She said, gazing into his eyes. Link was unable to decipher the expression in her eyes, it seemed to be a mixture of sadness and pain but also hope. She finally let her hands drop from his and he looked down.

In his hand laid a beautiful ocarina, smooth as glass and as blue as the ocean. He looked back up at her, confused.

"You'll know...when the time is right." She said and gave him a soft smile.

"When you look at me...do you see him?" Link asked, watching her expression carefully. He knew he changed, as soon as he had stepped out into his own time he nearly collapsed with pain. A dark shadow collided with his body, circled him and choked him until it forced it's way back inside him. He could feel the changes immediately.

He could still feel it and was surprised he was still on his feet.

"Yes." She replied, forcing him out of his thoughts. "I do." Link looked down at his feet.

"Thanks for everything..." He looked back up and gasped; she was gone. He glanced around but a sudden wave of fatigue hit him like a rock and he stumbled back, his back hitting the trunk of a tree and he slid down it to the ground. He winced in pain, his right shoulder still out. It's not something he could force in himself.

He'll just take a small rest before going to the temple, gather up his last bit of strength; no one from the field would be able to see him anyway. Soon it will all be over.

Link fought to keep his eyes open, fought away the desire to sleep. Now was not the time, and if he fell asleep there is a chance that Ganondorf would take over. Still, the darkness crept up on him. He felt panic rise in him when he could no longer fight away the darkness. Quickly and clumsily, he fiddled through the bag that still hung around his neck which contained the needles. He felt through them, slicing his finger on the broken one before finding the good one. His eyes closed as he pulled it out and plunged it into his leg.

He drifted asleep.

* * *

Rusl had just past the bridge leading out of Ordon Village when he caught of something moving in the trees. He froze and stared for a moment.

"Link?" He called. The answer he got wasn't what he was expecting. "Hello?" Another childish laughter. He took a couple steps into the trees before he gasped.

Around one tree peaked a little girl, about the same age as Colin. Her hair was long and green, her eyes sparkling.

He took a couple steps towards her.

"Hello, little girl, are you lost?" She giggled and turned, darting into the trees. "Hey!" Rusl called and took chase.

He lost track of where he was going. He'd lose sight of the child, but then she would suddenly reappear before disappearing again. He had almost given up hope until he could see the field in the distance between the trees.

Something else caught his eyes too.

"Link!" Rusl ran over to him, his heart racing. The way he was slumped against the tree, head hanging, eyes closed. His right arm didn't look right either. Rusl skidded to a stop in front of him and noticed the syringe sticking out of his leg.

The liquid was gone and Rusl pulled it out before turning back to Link. He set his hands on Link's shoulders and was greeted with a cry from Link who jerked awake.

"Link, it's ok! It's just me!" Rusl said, tightening his hold on Link's shoulders. "It's ok."

"My...shoulder..." Link managed through his clenched teeth. Rusl blinked and quickly removed his hands. Link relaxed, letting out a breath. "Thank you..."

"Link, are you ok?"

"I'm fine...just...tired." Link said, his voice thin. He struggled to open his eyes to look at Rusl. "My...my shoulder is out."

Rusl nodded, quickly assessing the rest of Link's injuries. He had a couple good scratches and cuts, especially one on his hand. He moved over to Link's right side to deal with his shoulder.

"Rusl...I got the last shard."

"Where did you go? What happened?!"

"I went to a temple I was at awhile ago. There was a woman there who tried to bring down a whole room on us."

Rusl pulled off his leather belt.

"Here, bite on this." He said, making sure that Link did so before moving to his shoulder, placing his hands in position. "Ok, brace yourself...ready?"

Link nodded in response.

"Alright, on three...1...2." Rusl jammed Link's shoulder in. A scream came from Link which quickly turned into a whimper of pain. Link let his head fall forward, clenching his eyes tight until the pain subsided, pulling the belt from his mouth.

"I...thought you said on three!" He growled through his teeth. Rusl gave a half hearted lopsided smile. Link opened his eyes, moving his hand and arm cautiously until stretching it, rolling his sore shoulder.

He pushed himself up the tree to his feet, Rusl getting to his feet as well.

"So you got the last shard...guess that means we head back to the Gerudo Desert." Rusl turned his back on Link to grab his bag.

"Well..." Link began, bending down slowly and quietly and picked up a thick fallen branch and gripped it tight in both hands. "I am. You're staying here."

Link swung the branch hard and it snapped on the back of Rusl's head. Rusl fell forward, catching himself with his hands for a second before he collapsed and went limp.

Link let the remaining piece of branch fall from his hands and he walked over to Rusl.

"Sorry." He whispered, pushing him onto his back and checked him over to make sure he was ok before standing. "This is for your own safety...thank you for everything, Rusl. You're...like a father to me."

With that, Link turned, snatching up a weed and summoned Epona.

In a matter of minutes he was clear from sight.


	38. Nearing the Summit

"Easy boy." She hushed as the horse stomped its feet nervously. There was always some sort of atmosphere that made horses nervous; at least the younger less experienced ones. She cupped her hand across her forehead to shield the sun from her eyes as she looked across the desert towards the temple.

Luda's father's funeral was the day before. The whole village was there and even people from town came to say their farewells. Renado was a much loved man by everyone. It was absolutely horrible what happened.

But now she finally understood what was happening to Link. Rusl had severely censored the story to her. All he said was that Link was sick, he never told her he was dangerous. He never told her that he was turning into a killer.

Luda had told her the story through her tears. Most of what she said was hard to understand but she got the main idea. There was no way Link was going through this alone, she didn't care how dangerous he was. She didn't care if she died herself, as long as Link was ok in the end.

She nudged the horse gently and started across the desert towards the temple.

* * *

_What happened?_

Rusl's eyes fluttered up and he groaned as his head throbbed.

_What happened?_

He sat up carefully and slowly and looked around.

"…Link?" Rusl got to his feet, setting a hand against a tree for balance as he looked around. He was totally alone.

Link's bag laid on the ground, along with everything else.

Fear rippled through Rusl as he realized what happened. Had the medicine not work? Did Ganondorf take over Link?

Did Ganondorf take over Link for good?

Rusl ran out of the trees into the open field, looking around. He knew where he was, it would only take 20 minutes or so to get back to Ordon and get his horse.

But a lot could happen in 20 minutes.

* * *

"Your majesty, there has been a problem."

"What is it?"

"Link has managed to get through our blockades."

The princess sighed, leaning forward and burying her face into her hands for a moment.

"How could this happen?"

"I'm sorry. His horse was going to fast, there was nothing we could do to stop him."

"Did you even pursue him?!"

"We tried! But he disappeared into the trees."

The princess sighed. The stress of the last year was going to give her gray hairs at the age of 19.

"We have an idea of where he may be headed…"

"Where?"

"The desert."

Her head rose.

"…Gerudo Desert?" The man nodded. Her eyebrows burrowed.

"Get the men out there immediately. Find him. NOW!"

* * *

From the distance he stood, it would be nearly impossible for anyone to point him out. The sun was blazing behind him as it began it's decent into the earth. The heat of the sun would be magnified through his black cloak but he didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything anymore and the reason to that was simple.

He wasn't even supposed to be here. But the black magic that Ganondorf called upon had also pulled him from his eternal sleep.

There really wasn't much he could do, however. Link was already too far involved to be saved. She had warned him to stay away as well, to not intervene unless there was no choice. He trusted his friend but he still had his doubts. All he could really do is watch from a distance and hope that the boy will continue the right path and not give up hope.

If such a thing did happen, he would have to intervene anyway which would most likely mean more deaths would occur in the battle.

He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched a figure in the distance, a tiny dot really, but he knew who it was as it made its way across the sands towards the temple.

"Saria…" He whispered. "I really hope you're right about this…"

* * *

Sweat beaded his forehead as he stepped into the temple. Ironically, the sun was always hotter when it was setting, that or it certainly felt like it with how it lit the sky up in blazing red.

But he was here. Finally.

"Sages." He called calmly, knowing he needn't shout.

Sure enough, all sages appeared around him.

"_You have returned_." One chimed.

"_Have you brought the dagger shards?_" Another asked. Link nodded once.

"I have." He slowly and carefully pulled out the sharp pieces of metal and held them out in open hands.

The sages all exchanged unseen expressions. Link scanned his eyes over them.

Finally, one sage floated forward and brought it's hand down on top of Link's, stopping it just a couple inches above. Even than, Link could feel the coolness flow off of his hand. A soothing coolness that seemed to relax his body and lower his once hot temperature. The beads of sweat on his forehead seemed to melt away as if they never existed before.

His body went numb and he could no longer feel anything. The sage lifted its head and looked at him as a bright white light shone from their hands. The dagger was being fused together.

The end was coming. Link knew it and so did _he. _

_No! No no no!! Not now! __Not when I'm so close!!_

Link reached for the dagger, fighting hard against the other force that rested inside him. Ganondorf, who too understood what was coming, was fighting now to gain control, to stop what was coming. Link clenched his teeth.

"Give…me…the…dagger!" He strained to say to the sage that now held the pieced together dagger. Now that it was all together it was obvious that the dagger was brilliantly crafted. Engravings etched down the blade beautifully and the hilt was a dark red like the sun at set.

Not that Link really cared what the dagger looked at the time.

The sage stared at him for a long time, his expression unseen yet it was obvious what he was thinking. He took a step back.

"No! Dagger! .. now!!" Link tried to shout, reaching for it. "I … must … stop him!"

Link suddenly lunged at the sage who disappeared before he even touched him. Link fell flat on the ground, shivering in pain as the eternal battle began. The other sages cried out but also were pushed away, unwillingly, as if some unknown force was keeping them back.

The dagger laid just a few feet from Link's foot. He pushed himself up onto his knees and turned around slowly, reaching for the dagger. He has only to plunge it into him and this would all be over.

All his suffering. All his pain. All the evil in this land. Hyrule would be safe.

Link fell forward and his hand enclosed around the dagger's blade. It cut into him with ease as if his skin was cloth. The pain of the cut was nothing compared to everything else. Link grasped onto it tightly and pulled it towards him. He sat up on his legs and grabbed the dagger by the hilt.

He was so close, so close.

He turned the dagger and positioned it towards his heart for the final blow. He had to make it quick and prayed that it would be over quickly.

Suddenly the left hand left the hilt of the dagger and grasped onto the right hand's wrist. It pushed at the right hand as it tried to pull the dagger in. His arms started to shake with the strain as he fought against him. Link let out a cry of both pain and dispair. He didn't want this to last any longer! He wanted it to be over!

Suddenly Link bent his head back and a roar of laughter split from his lips. All strain on the hands disappeared as he slowly lowered them. His laughter echoed slightly. Finally he settled down and slowly got to his feet, dagger still in hand. He grinned and looked around triumphantly.

"I've won."


	39. Conquest

The sun began to fall behind the mountains, casting the desert and temple in a deep bloody red. A deep and dark laugh rang across the sands, spreading throughout the land like the wind. Every creature shivered when the laugh touched them and they hurried away into their burrows and caves. The children in the towns burst out crying in fear and the mothers would try to shush them urgently. The men would stand shaking like a leaf. Even for those who have not witnessed such a sound would be terrified and they wouldn't know why. But somehow, they all knew what such a sound meant.

It would only be a matter of time before the end would come to all of them.

He stood at the entrance of the temple, facing the podium where the broken mirror was left untouched. He was disappointed, he wanted to get to the twilight dimension as well but that appeared to be impossible now. But nothing could deter his mood. He had won the battle that had stretched on over the months. He had beaten the Hero back and has finally taken over. Nothing stood in his way now, the world was his.

He could hear Link screaming from inside his head. The sound was both annoying yet very pleasant. It had been a sound he's wanted to hear for years. Soon Link will be repressed and he would no longer hear of him.

He raised his hand high above his head, stretching his hand and then balling it into a fist and back again; getting used to this new body. It was small and he much preferred his body but he didn't have a choice. At least the new body was strong and experienced.

Another deep chuckle rumbled from his chest. Such a sound would be odd to someone else. Link was still a child and with such a body a deep voice would not fit. But Ganondorf didn't care, he would spread fear throughout the people that when they saw this once peaceful and caring face, they'll be shaking in fear.

He raised his right hand that still held the pieced together dagger.

"Pity. You were so close, Link." He said. "But I must thank you, such a weapon is useful. If it is as powerful as we've been told, than I should have no problem killing these blasted sages once and for all. No longer will they stand in my way; no longer will they aid a Hero like they did so many years ago."

A small noise sounded from his right. He turned his head slowly towards the noise. A small blond girl was peaking around a pillar at him. His face twisted into a grin.

"Ilia." He said. "Do come here, my child. For I have not seen you for a very long time."

_Don't you dare touch her!! I'll kill you!_

Ganondorf sneered at the voice from inside and took a step towards Ilia. Her eyes grew wider as she backed away.

"Y-you're not…Link."

"…no, I am not. Link is not here anymore."

"…no…" She whimpered.

_Are you watching, Link? Are you watching? I'm going to kill her with your hands._

_NO!!!_

"Link!" The voice was strong and it caused Ganondorf to wheel around to see the cursed red head running towards them. Ganondorf growled. He would be first to go.

Rusl came to a skidding stop when he saw Link. He knew that it was no longer Link he was looking at.

"…no!" He drew his sword. Ganondorf laughed.

"What are you going to do, Rusl?" He asked in a deep voice. "You going to kill me? You going to kill Link? The boy you've thought a son since his father died?"

Rusl glared. "How do you know?"

"Oh, I have access to Link's mind, I have all his thoughts and memories. Did you know Link thought of you as his father as well? Oh, he loved you. Always looking up to you and trusting that you have his back."

_No! Enough!_

Rusl's glared faltered for a moment. It was obvious that Ganondorf's words were getting to him already as he realized that by killing Ganondorf he would also be killing Link.

"Come, strike me down, Rusl." Ganondorf taunted with a grin; Link's grin, yet twisted. Rusl swallowed, the hold on his sword was too tight. Ganondorf laughed again. "You weakling. You'd rather risk death to all of Hyrule people in order to save your friend? Pathetic humans."

Ganondorf raised Link's hand towards Rusl and suddenly Rusl gasped, the sword in his hand dropped and he raised them to his neck. He was choking. Suddenly he was pulled violently inwards up to Ganondorf. Rusl was a whole head taller than Link which bothered Ganondorf a little. Rusl stared down at him with wide eyes and Ganondorf gave a sweet smile, one that Rusl would have seen from Link many times.

"Yes, this was, for sure, the best body I could have invaded." Ganondorf chimed, watching Rusl cringe away from the smile.

_No…l-let him go!_

Of course, the more Ganondorf hurt Link's friends, the weaker he would get. Soon Link would be gone forever.

Suddenly a surge of power surged through him and Ganondorf's eyes widened when his hand slowly released Rusl, who dropped to the ground. He let out a yell as it tried to reach for the dagger.

Rusl looked up, watching Ganondorf struggle and knew what was happening, Link was still fighting. He scrambled to his feet and lunged at Link, trying to force the dagger from his hand.

The dagger sliced into Rusl's hand and Ganondorf laughed, gaining back power and knocked Rusl away with a powerful hit.

Link's greatest weakness was his own friends. In the end, that is what will kill him.

Ganondorf turned towards Ilia. Her death would be his ultimate victory.

"Ilia…" He said, mimicking Link's innocent voice perfectly. "Ilia…please…" He raised his hand and beckoned for her to come. Her face twisted with horror and she shook her head slowly.

"No, you're not Link!" She cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"Ilia, I miss you." Ganondorf said, keeping Link's voice easily. "I love you, Ilia."

There was silence, both inside Ganondorf's head and the temple. Ganondorf knew Link's mind now, and he knew that those were the words that Link has been wanting to say to her. That he had been trying to say to her for a long time.

Tears brimmed over Ilia's eyes and down her cheeks.

"NO!" She screamed at him. "YOU'RE NOT LINK! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"

Suddenly someone hit Ganondorf from behind. Rusl had launched at him while he was distracted, knocking the dagger from his hands and pushed him to the ground. Ganondorf had little trouble gaining the advantaged as he pushed Rusl off and sent him flying across the room. He rose to his feet.

"That would be the biggest mistake you've made." He growled as he approached Rusl who was crawling away on his back. He raised his hand and power slowly surged in it. Rusl closed his eyes, readying himself for the end.

Instead, Ganondorf wheeled around. Ilia had ran forward, picking up the dagger and charged at him. Pathetic. He turned and caught the dagger in his hand when it was half way to his chest.

"Stupid little human girl…" He growled but suddenly gave a pained expression. The dagger had cut into his hand and the pain coming from it was greater than it should have been.

It was the magic of the dagger.

"N-no!" He growled, pulling the dagger from her hands and throwing it across the room. He held tightly on his wrist as the wound on his hand pumped excruciating pain through his body. He fell to his knees and hunched over in pain.

He could feel Link fighting inside him, trying to replace his position as Ganondorf was being pushed back by the magic of the dagger. The magic was weak, however, it would not last forever.

He rose his head and he looked up at Ilia with pained eyes.

"Ilia…" Link said, finding his voice. He whimpered in pain. The magic was hurting him as well.

"Link?" Ilia's eyes grew.

"No, Ilia! Get away from him!" Rusl pushed himself to his feet, pulling Ilia away from Link.

"No, Rusl! It's him! It's Link!" She yelled, struggling against his strong arms to no avail.

"The dagger." Link whimpered through his clenched teeth. "Hurry…I don't have too much time…already the magic is…fading."

"N-no! There's got to be a better way!" Ilia cried.

"...we don't have time for that!" Rusl let go of Ilia and ran over, picking up the dagger. Ilia dropped down to Link's side, tears coming to her eyes.

"No! Link, please!" She cried, placing her hands on either side of his face gently.

"I..don't have..a choice." Link said, looking up into her eyes. "...Ilia...I..." He swallowed.

"...what is it?" She asked gently.

"...Ganondorf wasn't wrong back there." Link confessed, keeping his gazed locked on hers; he may not have another chance. "I...I love..."

"Link." Rusl returned with the dagger, kneeling down beside Link with the dagger. Link held a shaking hand out to him who handed him the dagger.

"N-no..." Ilia whimpered.

"Ilia.." He pulled her away again. "This is something Link must do. Otherwise our whole world is doomed."

"No!" Ilia struggled against him, tears springing from her eyes freely.

Link pushed himself up onto his knees, taking a good grip of the blade, pointing it towards his heart. He winced, already he felt Ganondorf growing stronger again. He tried to pull it in, his arms shaking.

"No no..." He whimpered. "Not again...not now!..." Link had to do it, he had to. If Ganondorf took over again it would be over. He would have lost, everyone would die because of him. It was all up to him, everything depended on him.

It was all his fault.

He opened his eyes in shock as he felt a pair of warm hands on his. He looked into Rusl's face; both hurt and love showing in his eyes.

"You're not alone." Rusl whispered.

"...Rusl." Suddenly Link groaned as the power pressed against him. His arms shaking once again as he tried to drive the dagger into his heart. The hands of Rusl tightened on Link's and he, too, began to push the dagger to Link's heart. Despite the two combining their strength they only managed to pushed the dagger a little closer. "N-no!" Link let out a cry. "No! Rusl, GET AWAY!"

Rusl didn't move in time and Link's hands pushed out with such power that, when it connected with Rusl's chest, sent him flying a several feet, his head hitting the ground hard with a thud.

Link let out a cry but it was no longer his voice. He curled up on his knees, his hands locking behind his head as an internal battle happened inside him. He let out another cry, his hands curling into tight fists and he brought them down onto the ground, shaking the ground and cracking the stone floor. Ilia took a step back as Link arched his back. He suddenly laughed again, his voice deep and dark.

Ilia ran over to Rusl, shaking his shoulders.

"Rusl! Rusl, wake up!!" She shook him but there was no response, his head lulling to the side.

Link, now Ganondorf, struggled to his feet, dagger in hand.

"I'll....destroy him..." He growled breathlessly. He clenched the dagger tightly, walking over to Ilia in staggering steps. Ilia sprung to her feet and slowly backed up, shaking her head and trembling.

"N-no..please!" She begged.

Ganondorf sneered. "I kill you....I kill Link." Ganondorf reached out, taking hold of Ilia's collar and pulling her closer. She tried to fight against him but his strength was just too much. He raised the dagger over his head and Ilia screamed in terror, her hands flying up and covering her head.

He brought the dagger down but it stopped just inches from her chest. She gasped in shock, watching him with wide teary eyes. The dagger was trembling along with his entire body. Once again he curled in on himself as the Hero fought against Ganondorf from within.

Rusl blinked awake, dazed at first before he bolted up into sitting position. Ilia pulled from Ganondorf's grasp and jumped back.

With a sickening sound, he plunged the dagger into his gut, blood spilling out onto the ground. He let out a pained sound, bending over and dropping to his knees.

There was a couple seconds of deafening silence.

Suddenly Ganondorf screamed in agony as the magic of the dagger surged through him. The wind began to blow in chaotic ways as the dagger's blade began to glow. Ilia and Rusl put up their arms to shield their eyes from the wind. The large stone pillars groaned under the pressure of the wind.

Ganondorf's scream turned into a child's scream.

The wind died down and Link collapsed immediately onto the cold hard stone ground as if released by the hold of the dagger. A dark pool of blood began to grow from under him. There were some faint footsteps and Link felt someone turn him over and hold him in their warm arms. The embrace was incredibly calming to Link as he felt his life slowly drain from him.

There was a voice in the darkness, far away and faint, calling out to him; but Link could not answer.

He was lost in the darkness and silence.


	40. My Final Song

**Author's Note**

...So this is the last chapter.... FINALLY!!!!! XD XD I think I started this story like half way through last year!!! Wooow! Anyway, I SINCERLY thank all those who have stuck it out with me and reading my story! And even those who start later and stuck it out alllll through it. I gotta admit, it's pretty long.

I've actually gotten ideas for a new Twilight Princess fanfiction - It would have nothing to do with this one though... but ... I'm taking a break from Zelda fanfics for awhile!

By the way, I happen to really like Ilia! So, I don't want to hear any complaints from all you 'Ilia-haters' from what happens in this chapter - suck it up! It's my story! XD [but I still love you all!!!]

So...I guess that's it from me...goodbyyye! I hope you enjoy the next and final chapter of Twilight Princess: The Poison of Goodbyes

* * *

He slowly became more aware of his surroundings. One thing he knew for sure was that he was lying in a soft bed. The second, there was someone in the room talking in a whisper. He laid still for awhile, trying to understand what they were saying but none of it was making sense.

He heard one of them say 'Ilia'. He frowned slightly. _Who is that? _

"I can look after him if you'd like…" Came another whisper, an unfamiliar voice. Couple seconds of silence past. "Are you sure? Asar says he'll be fine. She says he's no longer in him…"

_Him? _

"…I just don't want him to wake up alone." Came a familiar voice. Link frowned inside, trying to match that voice with a name. "It's ok, you may go." The voice was gentle and calming to Link.

_Who is that? _

There were some soft footsteps that faded away. A door was closed quietly.

Silence followed for a long time. Link stayed still and quiet, very aware of the presence of a lingering man.

"Link," Came the familiar voice, just a little louder than a whisper and very gentle. "Link, please wake up. It's ok."

_Link? _

_That's me._

_Rusl?_

His memories came seeping back to him slowly from the darkness of his mind. In his mind's eye he saw a blond girl, her features gentle and fragile. His heart skipped.

_I remember._

Link slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes. The first thing that met his eyes was the wooden ceiling. He was in a rather large room, brightly lit.

Comforting.

"Link?" Something warm and soft came down on his forearm. Link's eyes flickered to his right to be met with a familiar face. His mind immediately said 'Rusl'. The man smiled, scooting his chair closer. "You're awake!"

Link stared at him, unable to speak; unable to think at first. But he remembered. He remembered everything; especially the pain.

Rusl rubbed his thumb across Link's forearm comfortably; giving him time to register everything.

"Rusl." Link finally said, barely a whisper.

"I'm here."

"…I died."

Rusl gave a pained expression. "You almost did. But you're ok now, Link. You're alive."

"…Ganondorf?"

Rusl shook his head. "He's gone. Dead."

Link stared at Rusl, letting the news sink in. Ganondorf was dead. Link was freed. Everyone was ok.

No, not everyone.

"…where am I?"

"Kakariko village."

Link swallowed quietly. "I shouldn't be here." He tried to push himself up but quickly winced in pain as his middle flared up.

"Whoa whoa, easy Link." Rusl stood up from his chair and gently pushed Link back down into the bed. "You're alive, but still injured."

Link sighed, closing his eyes. "I should have died."

"…Link…" Rusl hesitated, unsure of what to say to console the boy. "I know it's painful, but Asar says you'll be fine in a couple days. She used some of her own special medicine for you, Link. Least you can do is be grateful you're alive." Rusl's last sentence sounded strained.

"How can I? I've killed so many innocent people. People who's lives are worth way more than my own."

"…you did everything you could. These things happen, Link."

"Are you saying it's ok?" Link opened his eyes, looking at Rusl with hard eyes. Rusl sighed.

"No, I didn't say that. I'm saying it's not your fault."

"But I killed them." Link challenged.

"No, Ganondorf did, Link! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"It was still by my hands, Rusl. And he used my emotions to drive me to kill Renado and Shad…"

Rusl was quiet long enough for Link to open his eyes. Rusl slowly sat down in the chair again and Link turned his head to the right so he could see him.

"They didn't deserve to die, Rusl. They were good people, along with Auru and Ashei, and who knows how many more I've killed."

"Ganondorf killed them."

"It doesn't matter, he killed them with my face. He killed them with my own hands; that's something I'll never be able to let go, never be able to forgive myself for; even if it wasn't my fault. I-…I can't…" Link swallowed, trying to keep hold of his own tears as his voice gave way. "…I'll never…move on from that." He closed his eyes shut tightly as some tears sprang to the surface.

Rusl laid his hand on Link's forearm again and squeezed gently. "They didn't die in vain. At least take some comfort from that." Link didn't try to say something, his voice was gone now; drowning in his tears. "They were my friends too, Link. I cared about them just as much as you did. And I'm just as saddened of their death as you are. But you know what? They're in a happier place now."

Link raised a hand to cover his eyes as he felt a couple tears squeeze free from his tightly closed eyelids. It was too late and a sob escaped from his throat, more tears coming free.

Rusl was still for a moment before standing up and sitting on Link's bedside.

"Link." He whispered gently; fatherly. He leaned down, slipping his arms under Link and pulled him up gently into his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a soft hug.

Link wept in Rusl's arms.

* * *

Couple days passed and the people all gathered to mourn the death of those who died under Ganondorf. Auru, Ashei, Shad, Renado. He was surprised how many actually showed, considering the fact that most people in Hyrule had no idea what was happening. They all managed to crowd into Kakariko Village's small cemetary. Link was still hurting from his wound but he insisted on attending, he had no right to miss it.

Link was in fact the first to show up. He was there long before anyone else but He waited patiently as people slowly came in, standing off to the side, out of the way. Rusl made his way across the crowd and laid his hand on Link's shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" He asked gently. Link looked up at him with empty eyes but didn't answer.

After Link killed Ganondorf, his appearance had slowly began to reverse back to it's normal state. Nearly a week after, Link had returned to normal, almost. His hair was gold blond again and his eyes were blue. Stale blue, cold and lifeless, like before.

Even then, Link plastered on a fake smile when Rusl's family showed. For Colin, of course. Thankfully, Colin didn't know any difference and embraced Link in a tight hug. The other children from Ordon also showed and they all did the same. Soon they all dispersed to stand with their parents as a man stepped up onto the small podium to start the memorial. Rusl stayed by Link's side and on the other was Ilia.

He kept his eyes diverted downwards at the ground and couldn't seem to focus on the words of the speaker. His mind was filled with the faces of those he loved and killed and his heart ached; more than his wound. He felt a warm hand slip into his and looked over at Ilia who gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand in comfort. Link gave her a sad smile in return and looked forward, squeezing back.

She held his hand throughout the entire ceremony and stayed at his side. Link stood in silence, enjoying the warmth and closeness she was providing. He stuck his other hand into his pocket and frowned. His fingers were met by a cool smooth surface. He slowly wrapped his hand around the round shape and pulled it out of his pocket.

In his hand was the small blue ocarina; the one that Saria given him.

_"You'll know...when the time is right."_

Now he knew what she meant.

The wind blew gently, almost in response to his thought. Link put the ocarina back in his pocket and turned away, letting go of Ilia's hand and pushed his way through the crowd.

"Link?" Ilia whispered after him but he didn't stop, he didn't look back.

_Heroes aren't meant to survive. _

He was going to set things right. Link left the cemetary and walked quickly down the town towards the look-out tower.

Half way across the town Ilia had caught up to him.

"Link! What are you doing?" Link stopped and looked at her.

"...something I have to do."

Ilia frowned at him. "...what do you mean?"

Link sighed and turned to her, taking her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Ilia...I must set things right."

"H-how?" Ilia said, confused, returning his gaze. Link stared back, momentarily lost in her blue eyes.

Link swallowed and suddenly leaned in, pressing his lips against hers gently. She stiffened, surprised at first, but set her hand down on his chest and kissed back. Link deepened the kiss, his hand settling against her cheek gently.

Somehow, through the kiss, she now understood.

Link let the kiss linger for a moment before pulling back a little. Ilia slowly opened her eyes and looked into his blue eyes.

Wild blue eyes, like a beast. There was a fire behind them that ilia had not seen for years.

"...don't...please." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Link said. He wiped some hair from her face gently before taking a step back.

He ran, all the way to the tower and pushed the door open with force, not bothering to close the door behind him. Somehow he felt like he had little time left as he scrambled up the ladder to the 2nd door back to the outside.

When he opened the door, he could see in the distance the people slowly file out of the cemetary. The ceremony must have ended. Link turned, taking hold of the next ladder and started his climb upwards.

He heard a shout behind him, Rusl, calling up to him, but he didn't stop. He stopped when he reached the top and slowly turned, his eyes scanning the land that stretched out before his eyes.

Link stepped over to the edge, the small town of Kakariko stretching out before him. The small crowd that was gathering had stopped and were all watching him now. Ilia and Rusl stood at the front.

"LINK!" Rusl yelled up at him. Link sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out the small ocarina. It was smooth between his fingers and it shone a pale red as the sunset reflected on it. He had never played an ocarina before but that never came to his mind as he gently placed it between his lips and closed his eyes.

The wind blew gently, ruffling Link's blond locks as he blew into the instrument. Without thinking, Link's fingers moved along the ocarina, a beautiful song flowing from it. It was carried by the wind and it filled the village, surrounding the people who watched. Every person was suddenly overwelmed by both peace and hope, all their fears and cares seemed to be pushed out by the song Link played. The music spread past the small village throughout the land. Children smiled, men and women laughed, animals perked up their ears and stood still.

The world froze around Link.

Everyone watched Link play the song with shocked faces, in a trance by the music. Link opened his eyes but he did not look down at the village, he looked up at the sky as twilight slowly began to spread across the land.

"Link." Came a unheard whisper from above; a man's voice, but gentle and welcoming. It was not familiar to Link but at the same time it was; as if he had heard it in his dreams. Link pulled the instrument from his lips but the music never stopped. "Link."

"...Aiden?" Link whispered.

"No, that is not my name anymore...I am the Hero of Time. It is time, Link." Link stared up at the twilight sky and then smiled, closing his eyes. This is what he's been waiting for.

At last.

"A-Ashei?!" Came a shout from behind the group. An old man stood there frozen to the ground with a shocked expression upon his face. The crowd of people all turned and looked back towards the cemetery as four figures approached them. They watched him hobble forward as quick as he could on his walking stick.

A dark haired girl grinned. "Father!" She ran forward and he engulfed her into a tight hug.

Luda pushed through the crowd and burst out in tears as she ran into her father's arms. Renado smiled, bending down and hugging her tightly as she wept happily, holding onto her father tightly.

There were more shouts of both surprise and joy as Shad's family ran to greet him. Rusl blinked, wide eyed by the appearance of his friends, his friends who were supposed to be dead. He feared for a moment that this was some evil trick of magic, but inside he couldn't help but feel an overwelming joy fill him. He half jogged over and greeted Auru with a firm hand shake and a pat on the shoulder.

"Auru...what happened?" Rusl asked. Auru shook his head, looking just as confused.

"...I don't know...last thing I remember...I was up on Snowpeak..." It was quiet between them for a couple seconds.

Rusl's eyes widened. "...Link!" Rusl spun on his heels and shaded his eyes from the sun as he looked up at the tower.

The tower top was empty.

Auru stared up at the tower as well.

"...this...was Link's doing?" He asked, though it was more of a statement. Rusl took a couple steps over to where Ilia was standing, her back to the crowd and looking up at the tower.

"...Ilia...Ilia, what happened? Where is Link?" When he reached her side he could see the stream of tears coming from her eyes.

"...he's....he's gone." She whispered and her eyes drifted to Rusl's. Rusl was surprised to see not just sorrow but something else in her eyes, something not so somber. Rusl looked from her to the tower top again, as if to confirm it for himself.

"He sacrificed himself..." Rusl and Auru turned, seeing Shad come up from behind, followed by Ashei.

"In order to...bring us back...?" Ashei finished. Shad looked at Rusl, pain in his eyes.

"Why?" Shad asked, his voice strained. "Why would he do that? After how I treated him last time?" Ashei came up to him and laid a gently hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Shad," Rusl said. "Link would understand. He did this...because all of you would have done the same for him."

* * *

Rusl sat in silence, his legs hanging over the edge of the tower's platform. He looked across the land at the sunset and how it sent brilliant gold colour across the darkening sky. The people had calmed down from all the excitement and already turned in for the night; most still naive to what happened, to how someone had sacrificed his life for their loved ones.

He heard someone climb up the ladder to the tower top and didn't have to look to know it was Auru. He sat down beside Rusl and they both sat in silence.

Finally Rusl broke the silence.

"I wish he didn't have to go."

Auru looked over at Rusl and nodded.

"I know."

"Don't take me the wrong way, Auru," Rusl explained. "I'm glad you're alive again. Your death it-...it was hard. You're a good friend of mine."

Auru half smiled at Rusl. Rusl sighed, looking down at his feet that hung over the edge.

"I just wish there was another way. Link...he was so young, he still had his whole life ahead of him. He was such a...kind..." Rusl shook his head. "He didn't deserve this."

Auru was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Rusl...if there was one thing I learned about the young hero during our travels...it's this: I don't think there was any way Link could have been happy after everything." Rusl looked over at Auru and Auru glanced at him. "It wouldn't matter what you did for him. There was a hole in Link's heart, a hole that no one of this world could possibly fill."

Rusl winced slightly and looked forward.

"I worked so hard to save him..." Rusl said. "I...I did everything I possibly could do to keep his life."

"I know." Auru said. "...I did too. And Link knew that. But one thing we need to understand is...Link couldn't be saved. Not by us, anyway."

It falls quiet for a little while.

"Heroes aren't meant to survive..." Auru said. "...there is some truth behind that. I...I think this is what was best for him. He needed peace. How can a hero find that in life after everything they've gone through? After everything they've seen? This...this is what Link wanted."

If falls quiet between them for a little longer.

"I told Link one time, long ago..." Rusl began. "I said ... 'Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs...the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight…'."

Auru looked down for a moment. "Do you feel the sadness of the spirits now?"

Rusl stared in the distance for a long moment before shaking his head slightly.

"No, I feel....I feel peace." Rusl and Auru exchanged looks. Auru nodded a little and they both looked back towards the sun as if slowly fell behind the mountains, it's long arms of gold slowly retreating away from the night sky.

"So do I."

~End~


	41. Upcoming Alternate Ending

So...few years later and I hate the ending of this story. If there's anyone still reading it .. or still have it favourited after finishing it ...

There's an alternate ending coming :)

It'll be sooo much better, promise


End file.
